The Parakeet and The Snowman
by Erin-Starlight
Summary: Warren reflects on his friendship with the strangle little Snowman that is Bobby Drake. From the rocking beginnings.
1. Innocents Times

Summary: Warren reflecting on his friendship with the strangle little Snowman that is Bobby Drake. 

Warning: Might be some swearing later on.

The Parakeet and the Snowman

Chapter 1: Innocent Times

I made my share of mistakes of the years; I'm the first to admit it. (Well, Bobby does bring up that date with Maya Davies whenever the opportunity comes up. Which is quite often.) I've rushed headlong into danger and in doing so endangered innocents more than once. The rich boy out looking for a few laughs. After I discovered my mutation I donned the mask and became "THE AVENGING ANGEL." (Bobby still giggles whenever he hears that name.)

Still it was only a game; I figured no one would ever get hurt. I had been doing it for a few months without any difficulties. So, naturally I deduced that I was getting pretty good at it. I was young, handsome, and smart, nothing could hurt me. Nothing could ever stop me. Looking back on it I still can't believe what an idiot I was. 

The Daily Bugle wrote stories about my exploits, attracting the attention of the man who would finally give my life direction. Image my surprise when I returned to my apartment one night to find three intruders that were asking about a vial I had retrieved from a group of thieves the night before. The threesome without a doubt was the strangest people I had ever met. 

Professor Charles Xavier in his wheelchair, calmly sitting among three super powered teens. Charles was grimmer back then, yet I felt that aura of power about him that left us all in awe. Standing alert nearby of course was Scott Summers, our fearless field leader Cyclops. Scott was more awkward back then, both in movement and in speech. His lanky frame made him look like an odd choice for a super hero, certainly not like the ones I grew up reading about.

And then there was the runt, little Bobby Drake. But he didn't look the part of a kid brother when I first saw him. He was "iced up" (though it looked more like snow at the time) near his friends. He was the Iceman, I recall thinking that when I first gaped him. I will never admit this to anyone but the truth of the matter was--he frightened me. Yes, Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third, the man who spouted wings, and risked his life daily was scared to death of a little snowman. 

I was already beginning to panic with strangers in my apartment, knowing my secret and asking about the vial. But when I saw a walking talking snowman I really freaked out. I'm ashamed to admit it but I thought he was a freak. Yes, I'm aware how hypocritical that is. What happened next is a bit of a blur, but I remember a fight where I managed to knock out Bobby. Turns out the vial I had been holding onto was actually a dangerous nuclear explosive. I had no other choice than to expose it to the extreme cold of the atmosphere to defuse it. If it wasn't for Charles' mental contact I would have passed out. Afterwards I realized that if I hadn't left Iceman unconscious, we could have taken care of the situation much faster. Thanks to my recklessness I had risked the lives of those around me. I think that was the first mature moment in my life when I admitted that I still had a lot to learn. Charles made an offer and I accepted, becoming the third X-Man.

Unlike most students that come to Xaviers' I wasn't impressed by the mansion. Why should I have been? It was tiny compared to my old school, not to mention my family estate. And unlike Scott and Bobby I had my own car, which of course was top of the line. Scott seemed indifferent to my expensive lifestyle, nodding vaguely whenever I commented on a special feature. After he was officially adopted by the Professor, Scott hardly ever needed to complain. Not that he would, he would have deemed it "ungrateful behavior" or something. 

I know I had to be smirking when I saw Bobby's' reaction. The kids' eyes were popping out of his head and his jaw was practically hitting the pavement. That look of unbridle envy that I often saw was clearly there. He mumbled about never seeing one before. I replied that they were made for the big boys, and maybe he'd get one when he grew up. As I got out I caught a quick exchange between my two team mates. Bobby rolled his eyes, and Scott nodded muttering something along the lines of, "forget the arrogant..."

I knew I should really have made an effort to stop pissing them off, but I couldn't help it. After my wings started to come out my back I started to push people away. I didn't want anyone to find out what I was, so I became a jerk. I became so good at it that it now came naturally. So after I popped the trunk I dumped my luggage into my youngest team mates' arms. "Thanks Drake, get the small black one too." The kid glared daggers at me, and might have frozen me where I stood if not for the timely arrive of our mentor. "Oh good. How kind of you two to help our new student." Bobby made a noise like a strange mixture of a groan and a growl. Scott placed a hand onto his friends' shoulder, then nodding stiffly he grabbed a suitcase. 

The two of them lead the way up the staircase as the Professor went off to parts unknown. When I caught up to them they were arguing in hushed tones. "...because the rooms aren't made on that wing. Unless you want to make them for him..." Seeing me coming Scott cleared his throat and motioned for the very grumpy kid to follow. He was about to open the door to one of the rooms when Bobby suggested one down the hall, claiming these might not be ready. "It doesn't matter. If I don't like the room you can always help me change rooms later, right?"

Scott remained silent as he opened another door across the hall and dumped the luggage onto the bed. "I hope you enjoy your stay Warren. Now if you'll excuse me I have a training session to go to," He hesitated a moment before adding, "I'm sure Bobby can show you around." With that Mr. Summers rushed out of the room without glancing at either of us. In his haste not noticing that Mr. Drake had extended foot as he fell into the hallway.

For the next hour and seventeen minutes we toured all the available rooms. I automatically said things like, "Huh...", "Right." and the always popular, "Whatever." As I stated earlier I've seen mansions before, instead I studied my tour guide. All my life I've been known as beautiful (in fact I've even been called the most beautiful man in the world.) Compared to me Bobby Drake looked...plain. He had short light brown hair, with a face that still had baby fat, making him look even younger than he was. Nothing really remarkable about him I had thought. Even his eyes were a plain dark brown. Nothing remotely scary, noticeable or interesting about the kid. When I thought about it even his powers were dull. Snow and ice? Riiight. 

"...and we can't go there till tomorrow." I blinked trying to focus on the conversation I didn't realize we were having.

"Can't go where?" I asked.

"To the Danger Room." He answered.

"The what--?"

"It's what the training rooms' called."

I had to chuckle at that. "The Danger Room?! What idiot thought up that?!" Judging by the glare I received I had a good idea who that was. 


	2. I always get my way

Disclaimer: Marvel Comics owns the X-Men not me. I'm not making any money off this. It's just for fun.

The next few of days, if your excuse the bad pun, flew by for me. Sure my time in the "Danger Room" was grueling but I felt confident that I was already making improvements. I had yet to witness my comrades train but I thought I had something they lacked. Experience. Okay, I did mess up, but I had been doing this whole crime fighting thing longer than them. That had to mean something.

"Warren, may I have a word?" Professor Xavier inquired after one of our sessions. 

  
  


"Of course, Professor." I replied in that pleasant tone I often used on my father after I got in trouble. Though I tried to repress a groan of annoyance, he seemed to sense it as a bemused expression flickered across his face. Sadly once he saw that I had noticed this, the mask of the distance mentor slipped back on. It was frightening the way his eyes seemed to pierce through

flesh and bone into ones' very soul. I found myself wondering who this man was, and what had happened to make him so...cold. 

I guess I thought it was amusing at first to see Bobby flinch when Xavier called him into his office once. After all not to long ago I had actually been afraid of the runt. It was hard to think of a man of ice to be scared of a bald man in a wheelchair. Then again, Bobby Drake was no man, he was just a kid.

"Would you mind, Angel?" A voice asked shapely. I actually audibly gasped as I realized that "voice" was coming from inside my head. Trying to shake of the beginnings of hysteria I dared to meet the mans' eyes. Even with his eyes narrowed to fine points, the annoyance was clear. Shallowing the lump in my throat I decided to take another risk. 

"W-why did you do that?" Did my voice really waver?

"I wanted to get your attention. I do not like having to repeat myself young man. Now as I was saying, you need work on your dodging. Your lack of control--" He stated this all matter-of-factly, as if insulting a students' efforts came naturally. I HAVE CONTROL, THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY FLYING ABILITY!!! 

"Really? I disagree." Oh god, did I say that out loud or did he--"I suppose I should also begin teaching you to create metal barriers as well. Yes. We should start on that in a week or so, depending on your improvements..." He rattled on about me meeting some guy named Fred something or another. I didn't really care at that point I just wanted to get away. To fly again. There was a time when I use to believe that my wings were a curse. That was before I first took flight on them. There are no words to describe to the utter joy I feel every time I soar. It doesn't matter that I hardly know my family anymore, that I have no friends(I made sure of that at school), or even that I'm a mutant. I'm free. Truly alive. Something Professor Xavier will surely try to put an end to. 

"Warren..."The Professor regards me gravely, for a moment I forget how to breath. When he speaks again I am shocked how soft his tone is. "You have a great gift, all of you have amazing abilities, and potentials. Abilities that could alter the future for good or for ill. These are...serious times Warren. Things are going to get worse before they get better. This school...," he gestured around almost wildly, as if desperately trying to make me understand something beyond my grasp. "...this school is a haven. I place I have set up to be a home for all of you, to protect you for the danger I am training you to combat--"

"I don't need protection." Unbidden the words had left my mouth before I could stop it.

"Yes, you do," he replied so softly I just managed to catch the words, "your young, and naive. You have no ideas of the evils in the world-"

"Yes, I do!" I interrupted again, unable to help myself. "I've already fought it myself!"

A humorless laugh left the crippled man as he wheeled himself closer to me. "You have fought thieves, gang members and petty thugs. You know nothing of real evil?"

"And you do?" I mumbled.

"Yes. I do. What we are fighting against is not some villain who wishes to conquer the world. Not some tangible threat that will gain fame and glory. We are fighting hatred Warren. Rarely are there any victors in such battles. You will mostly likely be hurt or...worse. These sessions are not to be taken lightly. Your grades are hardly what's at stake, you very lives will be in danger." 

A shadow passed over him for a moment as he told me I was free to leave the session. I did so glancing back at a man who seemed very alone in the world.

_____________________________

After I changed out of my uniform I decided to catch up on some of my favorite TV shows. My own TV was smashed during my encounter with the team. With all that had happened I hadn't bothered to buy another. There were only two sets in the mansion, one in the living room, and another in the Professors' study. It was pretty much an unwritten rule that no student used the one in the study. 

Scott sat in corner reading something that looked rather dull. The book itself looked old, the cover was missing, the pages yellow with many rips, though Scott didn't seem to care or notice. His body looked even lankier hunched over in his short sleeve shirt. I couldn't help but wonder how a meek guy like him could carry such raw destructive power behind those frail looking shades.

  
  


"Can I help you with something, Worthington?" 

"Hmm? Oh just wondering were the kid is." I lied. Though it was odd that he wasn't with his friend. It seemed like whenever I saw them they were together. Bobby always trying, and failing to get Mr. Lanky here to loose up. I swear the guy has a stick so far up his-

"I think he's on the phone." Scott mumbles as I flip though the channels. Damn, it's Wednesday, nothing good is on.

"Oh." Now what do I do for fun? "Isn't there a basketball court here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, out back. The ball is in the closet two halls to the right....unless Bobbys' been playing lately." Having nothing better to do I make may way into the hallway. I hardly notice someone murmur nearby.

"...No everythings' fine. No, I'll understand if he's to busy to talk to m--oh hi--"

  
  


Nope it's not in this closet.

"--we are studying other things--it IS important!"

Well Scott might have meant the one in the counter...

"I AM studying hard--I'm not shouting...I...if...no...no...yes, I do..."

Didn't he say the kid might have moved it?

"Yeah......bye." I reentered the hall next to the study and finally notice Bobby hanging up the phone.

"Hey squirt, where did you put the basketball?" When he doesn't answer me I repeat the question, unable to keep my irritation out of my tone. He exhales slowly in an attempt to calm himself,--like I'm the problem!

"I don't know where it is, ask Scott." Bobby says through gritted teeth, still glaring at the phone.

"He said you would know if it wasn't in the closet. So where is it, Drake?" 

  
  


"I don't know." He all but whined trying to push pass me. Now I have never claimed to be a patient man, but I think I had been a good sport up until then. No way would I let the kid weasel out of our conversation. It was just rude. So I moved my wings into his path, blocking his escape route. 

"I'm talking to you kid."

"I told you I don't know, now leave me alone." In military school I had made myself the big man on campus. The guy you didn't want to piss off. I was one of the richest kids there, a father with friends in high places and pretty tough as well. No one had dared to challenge me in along time. Mark Powers, a boy two years my senior, had called it "the look." He said when I stared into your eyes , you could just tell I could kick your ass. Rarely did I engage in actual fights, but the outcome was always the same. 

As Bobby tried to push past me I grabbed his arm until I got his attention. I didn't want to hurt the kid, but I wasn't about to be disrespected either. You know what they say about old habits. I figured I would just scary him a bit. 

"Leggo!" He hissed, his right hand trying to loosen my vise hold on his left wrist. 

  
  


"Not until you answer my question." Unable to free himself, he met my gaze instead. The shock was beginning to fade as anger began to blaze in those mocha colored eyes. A second later I yelped as an intense cold crawled up my arm.

  
  


"Why you little frozen freak! When I get done with you--" 

"Bring it on you overgrown parakeet!" Furious, I made to tackle him only to be out maneuvered by the brat. A snowball collides with my head, only adding to my fury. A gasp of surprise escapes him as I pin him to the floor. I smirk as I do so, thinking he'll learn his lesson never to mess with Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third. That happy thought fades as more ice creeps up, freezing me. I look down at Bobby, expecting to see him gloating. I didn't expect to see him looking so pale and so pained. In my blind panic I must of punched randomly knocking the wind out of him. Despite this I see determination in those eyes.

  
  


"What's going o--oh my...!" I feel Scott attempting to pull me back, but I can't be bothered to move. I'm still to mad to think straight. "Let go of him Worthington. Now." Scott says this with 

unnerving calmness with such surprising command, I obey without questioning. He's silent for a moment, I suppose he's glaring at me. I can't really be sure with those red shades of his. The next moment his whispering to his pal. Bobby nods a few times, not meeting either of our eyes. Or much less Scotts' general direction. The boy scout helps the brat to his feet, making sure he's standing between us. 

"Robert!" The said boy jumps along with us as the Professor enters the scene. 

"Yes, sir?" Bobby replies meekly.

"I thought we spoke, at length, about you using your powers in the hallways." 

  
  


"Umm...Professor,"Scott ventures putting a comforting hand on Bobbys' shoulder. "It wasn't his fault, sir. You see--" The Professor frowned a moment before glancing at each one of us in turn.

"I see. Both of you fought each other, over a misplaced basketball." It wasn't a question. His voice was thick with disappointment. 

"Yes, sir." We said in unison. The crippled mans' gaze hardened as he paused to consider us.

"You each receive ten demerits. And you are grounded for a week Robert," he proclaimed.

"What?!" Bobby cried, looking hopelessly at his teacher.

"Why? " Scott demanded. "Why not Warren as well?" I threw Summers a dirty look, but he didn't seem it catch it.

"You started the fight Robert. You should know better, perhaps this will help you remember. You can use your free time to clean the stables. For now I expect you to clean up the mess you made."

Our little group broke up, leaving behind a very angered snowman to tidy up. As I ascended the stairs I caught the deadly glare he sent me. I gave him my biggest smirk yet as I went to my dorm. Once again I had gotten my way. I wasn't afraid of his revenge, after all what could one little frozen freak do to the Avenging Angel?

A/N: Just to let you know it was briefly mentioned that Warren acted like a jerk in military school. He was got himself kicked out so he won't have to take a physical. 

  
  


Next chapter: Tension between Warren and Bobby mounts, Scotts' nickname, Bobbys' revenge, and if I can the intro of Fred Duncan.


	3. He started it!

Neva: Thanks! Xavier is the hardest to write at the moment, I'm glad you like him in the story. I am trying to stay as true as I can to not only Stan Lee, but the things that were hinted at by other writers.

  
  


zcjm72: Thank you! I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this story, but I'd like to write up to the point Hank joins the team.

  
  


Sue Penkivech: Thanks for the reviews! I always got the impression the Professor was always harder on Bobby than the others. At this point Warren doesn't really understand what a jerk he's being.

  
  


The day had began normal enough, as normal as you could expect at this place. After waking up, I had taken a brief flight over the school grounds. It had become a daily ritual for me to greet day with the wind in my face. It just refreshed me, making me feel alive. I would need it today. Professor Xavier would be gone most of the day, leaving us alone. He had put Scott in charge, to make sure we did what we were suppose to do. 

  
  


Peeking out the door I could see Bobby huffing as he rushed off to the shower. "Having fun with the ponies?" I asked with false sweetness. The sight of him sweating, covered in horse dung was too good to pass up. His glare was as icy as his namesake. 

  
  


"You should be the one forced to do this crap!" He spat. 

  
  


"Nice phrase Drake, really suits your situation." I replied smugly, circling him as I did so. It was my tried and true method of imitation. First I talk confidently, then I stroll around the other. At this point most feel uncomfortable with my closeness and start looking at the carpet. I was pleased to see Bobby tense visibly but he refuse to take his eyes off me.

  
  


"It's your fault." He said steadily.

  
  


"Let me give you a piece of advice kid," I said advancing on him sightly, "Chose your battles more carefully in the future. Worthingtons always come out on top." Bobby chose to shut up for once settled for a grimace instead. "We don't put up with crap." I called over my shoulder as I descended the stair for breakfast. I might have imaged it but I could of sworn I heard him say under his breath: "Neither do I."

  
  


We all had to work on school work after lunch. I breezed through most of my work until I came to my old arch-nemesis: Advance Algebra. I actually shuddered when I reached for my textbook. Not only was it dull, it was difficult. Especially since I hadn't studied in ages. Math was always my worse subject, which made matters worse for me. I was suppose to take over the family business someday, which meant I needed what I loathed most. I stared blankly at the same problem for eleven minutes until Scott caught my attention.

  
  


"Hey, Bobby!" The lanky boy hissed to his friend.

  
  


"Yeah?" 

  
  


"How do you get the answer for number seven?" 

  
  


"Here," Bobby ripped out a sheet of notebook paper, "what did you get?" What the hell was going on? Why was Scott asking a kid two and a half years younger than him for help? I watched them work together for awhile, listening to Bobby teach. His whole face lit up when he went into explaining the complex problem. His eye shone with a joy I had not seen grace his face before. It was remarkable what a difference a true grin brought about him. No longer did he seem to be a plain average looking kid. I could already see how it would play out if the three of us in a crowd in a party. I had no doubt--as much as it pains me to say--that he would be the one to attract the most attention. That is, if he learned how to play off the winning combo of, looks, wit, and charm. And I sure wasn't going to tell him how!

  
  


After another hour of the horrible class I met up with Scott. "What was that about? Asking the runt for help, I mean he's two years younger than us."

  
  


"He's a really bright kid." He turned sharply at my 'hmm'. "He IS. He's only a year behind us in school, and the Professor is considering letting him skip to our grade." That WAS a shocker. I always thought the popsicle to be the one who needed help. You know, like an avenge kid. I acted indifferent at the new information, not wanting to admit how impressed I was.

  
  


Shrugging I got my stuff together to take a shower. The Professor was due back in hour or so. He mentioned bringing a guest with him, and I wanted to clean myself up first. My mother had made it a habit for me to "tidy up to make an appearance" when I was younger. I wasn't likely to break the habit any time soon.

  
  


On my way up I watched Bobby hurry to his room, smiling broadly as he did so. I should have been suspicious but I didn't give it much thought. First thing's first though, I needed a shower.

  
  


__________________________

  
  


No...I had to be seeing things...take deep breaths... 

  
  


Slowly, very slowly I open my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. 

  
  


I blinked.

  
  


It's still there. 

  
  


With a great battle cry I launch myself out of the bathroom. 

  
  


He had gone to far--he would pay--oh yes he would! 

  
  


I don't bother with the stairs, I glide down instead spewing profanities along the way. I halted abruptly, wanting to savor this moment forever. Then I pounce into the kitchen where my team mates were sitting down eating some snacks. Mouth agape Scott can only stare, words seem to have failed him. Still chewing his food Bobby doesn't seem to of realized my presence. When he does he gives me a lopsided grin. 

  
  


"Well hello Warren...feelin' a little blue?" Scott seems to have recovered. When he hastily covers his mouth as a muffled noise that sounds suspicious like laughter escapes. 

  
  


"YOU--,"I raise a shaking finger at the frozen twerp, who smiled back at me almost defiantly. 

  
  


"Uh huh."

  
  


"You put blue dye into my shampoo!" I roared. Not only was my hair blue, but the dye had run in rivets down my wings as well.

  
  


"Well ya know, it really is your color." I was ready to wipe that smug look off that face. I would have to, if Scott didn't butt in again.

  
  


"Enough, come on we don't need this--"

  
  


"He started it!" I winced at my own winy tone. 

  
  


"Well I'm finishing it! Now sit down and eat Warren!" Huh...who would have thought Scott Summers had a backbone. "Seeing how your done eating..."

  
  


"I know, I know. 'Do your chores, feed the horses.' " Bobby mimicked Scotts' voice perfectly. "I get the message. I'll see you at later, Slim." At first I thought he was mocking me, until Scott nods back.

  
  


"What?" 'Slim' Summers asked as I raise an eyebrow. 

  
  


"Slim?" I inquire.

  
  


"It's his nickname for me, okay?" Scott said sounding exasperated. 

  
  


"And you're okay with him calling you that?" 

  
  


"Yes, I am. He doesn't mean anything by it. He forgot my name once and blurted it out. I have no problem with it." 

  
  


"Oh come on, doesn't he annoy you a bit? I see him always hanging around you, doesn't it get to you?"

  
  


"Nope. I like Bobby, he's a good kid. A bit...excited, maybe." He said collecting the dishes. 

  
  


"A bit? Please, you're saying this kind of thing doesn't get to you?!" I motioned towards my hair and wings.

  
  


"He never played pranks til you came, Warren," he shrugged, "besides I barely noticed the difference." He silently added as an afterthought. 

  
  


"You--"

  
  


"I'm color blind, Warren. I can only tell that your hair and wings are darker in certain areas." Scott explained in a rush. 

  
  


"Oh." Is my witty retort. 

  
  


"Look, just lay off Bobby okay?" 

  
  


"You're saying it's my fault?!"

  
  


"Try to make an effort alright? I'll speak to him later." Scott called back to me over his shoulder.

  
  


I grumbled in response, as I head to the showers to wash out the dye. After seven failed attempts I gave up to dress. Not wanting to take chances with the guest, I got out my harness. I really hated it, it was like wearing a straight jacket. Not to mention it took ages to put on by myself. I never had anyone help me with it before and I didn't want to start. After the struggle was won I slipped into my latest threads. I gave a winning grin to my reflection, even the blue hair couldn't mess with success. Finally I took out my fine leather shoes. I had slipped them on only to find a nasty surprise that had been waiting me. Stepping out of them I could clearly see (and smell) the horse dung. 

  
  


"BOBBY!!!" 

  
  


What ensured was the first annual "chase Bobby around the mansion." This would later become a common sight at of school, as his latest victims would go after the prankster. Luckily they never learned I was the one responsible for inspiring this side of him. 

  
  


Bobby was still cackling madly when I tackled in the main hall. I was already plotting dropping him off on the roof, when the front door swung open. There sat Professor Xavier with a dark haired man holding onto the handles of his wheelchair. An eerie silence seemed to fill the entire mansion as they took in our appearance. Me, blue hair ruffled, panting, gripping the ankles of a fellow student. Bobby, face flushed, body pressed against the floor. And finally the floor it's self, with my footprints smeared onto the polished wood.

  
  


"Oh, hi Agent Duncan. Didn't see you there."Bobbys' muffled voice chimed in, ending the awkwardness slightly. Coming to his senses the dark-haired man grinned back at the kid. 

  
  


"I guess you won't." I chose this time to release my team mate, I had to retain some dignity if I could. "Ah, you must be Warren Worthington the third." The man stated, eyeing my dyed hair with obvious amusement. Ignoring this I greeted him and the Professor as pleasantly as I could. Duncan greeted Slim and helped Bobby to his feet. Though Duncan spoke in hushed tones I could still make out his words.

  
  


"I assume you are responsible for Mr. Worthingtons' new make over." 

  
  


"Who me? What ever gave you that idea? ......So do you like it?" My teeth grinded together as the twerp grinned proudly at my hair.

  
  


"It's very fashionable," Duncan says, "though I would of gone with neon pink."

  
  


"Nah, that would have been too cruel...beside I ran out awhile back on my cousin Joel."

  
  
  
  


A/N: It was never actually stated, but it was implied that Bobby was in the same grade as the others. In UXM #7 the team graduated and Bobby complains that his diploma was blank. It was said that it was actually a prop for the picture, but Xavier said that he did complete his schooling. So that's my little fangirl moment. 

  
  


Next chapter: Agent Duncan trains the boys, Bobby gets in over his head, Warren spies, Scott wonders why he was cursed with such team mates, and Xavier gets mortified.


	4. Plotting

This chapter was a pain to write. Mainly because at this point Warren is suppose to be bored and impatient, so his POV is suppose to drift back and forth. 

  
  


Sue Penkivech: Thanks! I'm glad you've liked it so far.

  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  


Agent Fred Duncan, as the Prof explains, works for the F.B.I. and has a type of partnership deal going on with Xavier. I didn't really consider it, but I guess it does make sense for us to be working with the government. Maybe it would help us in the long run to prove mutants could be trusted. Duncan told us he was here to see our progress as well as give us some additional training. Though that would have to wait, as the Prof told us all to clean up the mess. With the three of us mopping together the work was done in no time. Well I would have been done faster, if SOMEONE didn't keep tripping me with snow.

  
  


"Now rest well my X-Men. We will start our lesson at 4:00 a.m. sharp--yes Bobby, that early." Xavier responded to the kids' groan, with a slight smile. The Professor and Duncan left in the direction of the study, so we moved back to our dorms. Scott bid us goodnight, saying he was going to try to get some studying in before going to bed. Bobby, not quite managing to suppress his grin, took off to the shower.

  
  


I was livid. I had never been made a fool in my life, yet a frozen twerp manages to do so twice. Twice! It was downright humiliating. My pride had been damaged, so it only seemed fitting that I returned the favor. A plan began to form in my head, but it would have to wait. Satisfied that my revenge would so be at hand I retreated to my room. By the time I had stripped myself of the harness I was starting to feel drowsy.

  
  


I might of fallen asleep then and there if not for the faint sounds I heard coming from the vent. Curious, I leaned in closer to listen. 

  
  


"-the prototype is restricted of course. Trask feels that it should be on a need to know basis, and that I don't need to know. Which might mess things up for the trip." Duncan sighed.

  
  


"I don't think it will be a problem. I feel confident that we will be able to deal with any difficulties that may arise." 

  
  


Trip? I knew I tended to blank out when the lectures came, but I was sure that I would have recalled that. 

  
  


"Have you mentioned it to the boys yet? Or their parents?"

  
  


"No, not yet. I was planning on doing so after our session tomorrow," Xavier said, "Warrens' parents don't realize their son...condition. And you know about Scott."

  
  


"The Worthingtons don't know their kid has a pair of wings?! How could a parent miss that?" Duncan asked. It was a sore point for me. I had hated being stuck at private schools with strangers. My father often told me I needed to focus more on the important things in life. A fine thing for a man who hardly sees his son to say. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents dearly, but lately I feel we don't know each other. Well I guess we don't since they have no idea their son is a mutant. I wonder how they would take that. Would they disown me? Accept me? 

  
  


I knew Scott didn't have to worry about it, but did Bobby? 

  
  
  
  


"Warren found a way," Xavier replied, seeming perhaps a little impressed. It was hard to tell by his tone alone. "The problem I'm afraid lies in the Drakes. Or rather William Drake." Now that was interesting, I leaned in closer eager for more information.

  
  


"You think he'll object?" 

  
  


"No. I know he will. Though technically I can do this without his say in the matter, I would prefer not to have to resort to that."

  
  
  
  


"Well he has to agree to this, we have to have all the boys together for this. Bottom line is, do you think he'll let Bobby go." It was deadly quite, and I feared the Prof might have sensed me for a moment. But then, very faintly, so much so that I barely caught it, he replied.

  
  


"Yes. In the end he'll realize this is for his sons' best interest."

  
  


When Duncan began the conversation again I was at a complete lose at what they were talking about.

  
  


"......I still have a hard time believing it about him. I mean, Scott I could see but--"

  
  
  
  


"I know Fred," Xavier sighed, "I was just as shocked to discover it. To find one was a shocking development in it's self, but another... Moria and I discussed this and we both agreed it was best to keep the separate for the time being. Having never encounter people as gifted as them before, we have no idea how they we react to each other. No, it's better this way. Once they learn more ..." Xavier trailed off. I hadn't a clue what they were talking about, but I was interested all the same. I might have keep listening if not for one small annoyance...

  
  


"Goodnight Papa Smurf." Bobby yelled from across the hall. Soon the thought of the mysterious conversation disappeared to be replace with sweet thoughts of revenge. 

  
  


__________________________

  
  


The next day.

  
  


We all changed into our school uniforms and met the duo in the Danger Room. (Huh, "Danger Room" does have a nice ring to it.) The usual equipment was absent, the only thing different about the room were the blue mats. Off to the sidelines sat the Professor chatting almost animatedly with Duncan. Duncan chuckled and waved us over to them. 

  
  


"Nice of you gentlemen to join us."

  
  


"We thought so too."

  
  


"Robert--"

  
  


"Sorry Professor."

  
  


"Anyway...," Duncan continued, "I am aware of your unique talents, and I have already witnessed some of them." He gave a meaningful, and unnecessary glance to Scott and Bobby. I rolled my eyes. "However, you may not always be able to rely on you powers to defend yourself. That is why I will be teaching you hand-to-hand combat,"he says taking off his jacket and walking to the center of the room. "Now, which one of you wants to go first?" 

  
  


I expected Slim to go first, if nothing else than to please his superiors. When I heard Duncan thank me for volunteering I thought I had heard wrong. It was then I notice my team mates had taken a step backwards, giving off the impression that I had step forward. They both looked all too innocent when they wished me good luck. With a team like this who needs enemies... 

  
  


I stepped onto the mats facing Duncan and awaited instructions. He started off with a lame speech about the art of Judo, which I tuned out. When out of no where he attacks. I just barely manage to deflect the blow when he comes at me again. I'm holding my own but that's all. All too soon he ends the match by flipping me onto the mat.

  
  


"Not bad Worthington, not bad at all. Still work for improvement though. You throw your punches to far to you right, leaving your left side open. But nothing that couldn't improve with a little practice." I'm far too shamed to object so I just nod. "Alright we'll work in pairs then, Summers you spar with Worthington, Drake your with me." That statement and then groan that followed brightened me up considerably. 

  
  


The first spar match between Scott and me ended within two minutes. With me as the victor. Though after each match my partner seemed to pick up on a different weakness and improve his own form. I was beginning to worry I might lose to him when the Prof called off the session.

  
  


"Very good X-Men, but I think that's enough for now. After lunch we'll pick up on your regular training route." 

  
  


______________

  
  


After lunch we took on our normal routes with the Prof. Cyclops was more precise than I would have gave him credit for. I flew through an obstacle course. Luckily, I made it out without losing to much face. The Professor ensured me that next time it would be more challenging for me. And that my time was far to slow. I silently fumed choosing to watch Iceman instead of ranting. 

  
  


"Finally! I was beginning to think you forgot about me!" Bobby cried. His test was to shield himself from Cyclops blast. That alone, attacking Slim was out of the question. The kid was doing good at first. He was quick, making ice shields a second before his friend stuck. Cyclops however found a new means of attack. A beam shot onto the far wall behind Iceman, then was deflected. Bobby didn't know what hit him until it was too late.

  
  


"Oh man!" He groaned. A look passed between our supervisors as Scott helped his team mate stand up. 

  
  


"You were easily distracted Bobby. Next time focus." Bobby opened his mouth but closed it quickly, not bothering to reply to the Prof. 

  
  


"Now then, I have an announcementt to make." Duncan went on, still eyeing the kid. "Professor Xavier and I both feel you all need to work on your team work. Normally we would decide to train you at this school for a certain length of time. However the Professor and I both have important business in Washington D.C. So the only way we can accomplish both is for you three to come with us."

  
  


"What business?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me again. 

  
  


"Never mind Warren." Xavier answered in a voice that clearly said that topic closed. "If all goes as planned we will leave at the end of the week. Any question?" Scott looked thoughtful but shook his head as Bobby spoke up.

  
  


"Can I get a new uniform?" He asked. Duncan chuckled, Xavier looked exasperated. 

  
  


"I meant about the trip, Robert."

  
  


"I know, but it is-well sort of, since we'll be training and all." 

  
  


"May I inquire what is wrong with your current--*sigh* You froze your uniform again, didn't you?" 

  
  


Bobby nodded, having the grace to at least look a bit sheepish. "Well yeah."

  
  


"You should be more careful--"

  
  


"I try to be Professor, really I do! But when you call us we're all in a hurry to change, so I can't help but freeze up fast! Then, you know, the clothes become brittle a break off."

  
  


"You will have to make do with what you have left Bobby. Perhaps it will teach you not to rush."

  
  


"All I have left is the boots and the underwear thing that we wear over the uniform!" Bobby raged, seemly unaware of the audience he had. 

  
  


"Then that will be all you will wear." Xavier said, looking embarrassed about the whole conversation.

  
  


"But I'm a minor! Is that even legal?!" At this point we all filed out, not bothering to hear the rest.

  
  


I took that time to begin phase one of my plot. If all went as planned tomorrow would be a day Bobby Drake would always remember.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Trask is actually the creator of the Sentinels. In the Children of the Atom mini series Duncan learns of it. Even if the series isn't in continuity (which I am keeping this in story) I wanted to include it. The conversation between Xavier and Duncan is about Bobby and Jean. It's based on the information in X-Men Forever #3. (I know because I reread it before writing this chapter.) Chris Clamount had Cyclops be a expert in Judo, which got me wondering where he learned it. So it only made sense that Agent Duncan would teach the team. Bobbys' clothes did break off when he iced up to fast (no wonder he never had any money in the old days.) It always bothered me that all Iceman wore back in the old days were a pair of speedos and boots. As his school/training uniform! So this is my way of explaining why.

  
  
  
  


Next chapter: Warrens' revenge, Bobby has a huge conflict, more tension between the boys.


	5. Regret

zcjm72 : Thank you. :) Sorry but I don't think Hank will show up to the very last chapter. I admit I'm afraid of writing him. 

  
  


_____________

  
  


I rushed of into the kitchen to get what I needed. Then I made a beeline for the kids' dorm, which of course was unlocked. Since none of us students had the keys we had never bothered to lock them when we weren't occupying. Once inside I took my first glance around. It was, for the most part, surprisingly clean. The only mess to be seen were several comic books sprawled about the floor. I found myself nodding approvingly to his choices, I had read quite a few of them when I was younger. A couple of them I still bought when I wanted to catch up on the latest adventures. 

  
  


On his desk sat a pile of books, a few sci-fi, mostly schoolbooks, and others novels I had been forced to read. Along his bookcase stood a different assortment of action figures, some heroes, some movie characters, and a lot of Star Wars figures. Then I saw IT. In the corner over a smaller bookcase by his bed was a framed number one addition of Uncanny Adventures. It was a extremely hard issue to come by, even my father had never managed to find one, let alone in mint condition. As the story goes it had been a issue a bit ahead of it's time. The team had an Asian member who helped fight off the Supreme Injustice Force. But since the issue was released during War World Two most Americans didn't like the idea of the "enemy" being in the ranks of heroes. People complained, issues were thrown away, and a character was written out.

  
  


On the cover it had the five members attacking the all powerful Evilo. (Who came up with these names?) All of them looked so heroic, fearless, and very, very idealized. I forced myself to tear my gaze away from the comic and went to work My plot was threefold. Step one was to set the old tuna casserole into his sneakers. (It was only fair to return the favor.) After I had finished this I was about to leave when a glimmer caught my eye. The light in the hallways had fell on a item underneath the framed comic. Unable to help myself I walked towards it. I had just grabbed the cool metal when I heard stomping on the stairs. In my hurry I pocketed the item and rushed off across the hall into my dorm. Hours later when I heard the Professor bid Duncan good night I put step two in motion. I went into the freezer and took out the ice tray. If I got up early enough, step three could be done.

  
  


Sadly I didn't wake up before the squirt, so I didn't get to tape his eyes shut. Still I suppose two out of three wasn't too shabby. Humming I went down to breakfast, halfway down Bobby turned to glare at me. He must of found out about the tuna casserole. Good. By the time I reached the last step he was already in the kitchen, a second later all hell broke loose. I smirked. That must of meant they found my second prank. I entered the scene to find a very upset Bobby struggling to defend himself from a frightening Xavier.

  
  


"What did I remind you about only a couple of days ago Robert?" The Professor said in a-would-be-calm voice. Scott ignored the whole thing, choosing to eat his cereal instead. Duncan also pretended that nothing was amiss as drank his coffee. 

  
  


"I didn't do it Professor! Really! I went to bed right after the lesson, and I just came downstairs!" 

  
  


"Oh really?" It had just crossed my mind at that moment that our teacher could easily read Bobbys' thought to learn the truth. Or the rest of us for that matter. Luckily I was saved but an unfamiliar voice.

  
  


"You're saying someone else magically managed leave ice laying around, Bobby?" I hadn't seen the stranger standing there, leaning against the wall next to me. Looking at him I could instantly see the resemblance between him and Bobby. Though Mr. Drake looked a bit chubbier in the face, unlike his son it didn't make him look younger. Judging by his appearance I would have guessed he had Bobby been he was in his forties. 

  
  


"Well, it didn't have to be ice mayb--"

  
  


"Water is melted ice, Robert." The kid winced at his fathers' use of his proper name. "I thought you would at least know that. I let you go to this school and this is what you do? Play pranks?!" Mr. Drake growled. A woman who I now noticed sitting beside Duncan gave Bobby a reassuring smile.

  
  


"I didn't do it dad." The kid said firmly. 

  
  


"Could you gentlemen excuse us for a moment?" The woman asked.

  
  


"Of course Madelyne." The Professor replied giving me a pointed look.

  
  


Once we left we were stuck in the living room, while Duncan and Xavier went back to the study. I shrugged and reached for the remote only to have it snatched away.

  
  


"Hey!" I cried. "Give it back!"

  
  


"No." Scott replied, calming sitting back next to me. Refusing to turn on the televison. 

  
  


"What's your deal, man?!" 

  
  


"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." He said evenly.

  
  


"Whatever your going to say spill it already." I muttered impatiently.

  
  
  
  


"Fine. You're an ass." I stared at him, unable to comprehend how he could say something like that to me. "You're use to getting your way Worthington, and I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but things don't always work like that."

  
  


"Get to the point already, Slim, that is if you have one. In case you forgot I didn't decide to become a mutant either. I know what it's like when 'things don't always work like that.' "

  
  


"No, I don't think you do, Warren. Do you know what it's like to have your parents know the truth about you? Or your friends? Have you ever faced rejection, the hate and fear that usually comes with it?" When I failed to answer him he continued. "Bobbys' been though a lot Warren, he has enough to deal with without you adding to it."

  
  


Scotts' holier-than-thou attitude had irked me, and I began shouting at him just to shut him up. "So his parents are a little strict, big deal! Big Deal! They still let him come here, so they can be that bad!"

  
  


Scotts' eyebrows furrowed together as he opened his month, then closed it hastily. "He's a brave kid, Warren. Braver than you would give him credit for. I would love to inform you why, but it's not my place. And to be honest I don't think you deserve to hear it." To show me that our conversation had ended he turned on the television. 

  
  


__________________

  
  


Much to my horror the Drakes actually stayed for dinner. Duncan wasn't present, for reasons the Prof felt shouldn't have to be explained to students. So the six of us ate uncomfortably eyeing each other. Mrs. Drake tried many times to get a conversation started, never once including her son. I finally understood why when the topic of our classes came up. 

  
  


"-and I suppose History is my favorite subject." Scott said, politely answering Mrs. Drakes' question. 

  
  


Mr. Drake snorted. "It's nice that someone cares about learning about it." He muttered darkly, glaring at Bobby. Bobby instantly opened his mouth to defend himself, only to be silenced by his mothers' warning look. I was surprised by how upset I was to see the kid in this situation. He looked downright miserable sitting across from his parents. I was even more irked by the fact that Scott and the Professor were once again opting to do nothing. 

  
  


Some friend Scott was, sure he stood up to me for him, but was useless when Bobby really needed him. He reminded me of my old friend I had when I was eight. My good old pal was always there for me to get into trouble but never out of it. Bill, had been my best friend since I could walk, but after our falling out I never really had a friend since. Not one I could trust anyway. I had thought Scott Summers was nothing if not loyal. Once again it seemed I misjudged someone.

  
  


Bobbys' shoulders were tense for the rest of the meal as his father berated him over different things. It took me every once of self-restraint I had not to jump up and punch the man, I could only imagine how tough it was for the kid. How could someone say such things to their son?! Even at my fathers' worst moments when he lectured me, he had never been so cruel. 

  
  


Then I noticed the whole table, excluding the kid, were staring at me. "What?" I stupidly asked.

  
  


"Mr. Drake asked you what you plan to do after High School, Warren." Scott supplied. 

  
  


"Oh. I'm going to go to college and work on getting degree in business, then take over my fathers' work." Came my instant reply. I didn't want to speak to the man more than necessary. Mr. Drake gave a harsh laugh that even made the Professor wince. 

  
  


"Of course, you're a Worthington after all. Everything comes easy for you doesn't?" He sneered. Blood boiling, I was about to launch into a verbal attack that would of made the mans' head spin. However I was interrupted by the most unlikely person.

  
  


"Warren said he was going to school dad. He's going to work for his degree, nothing is going to be handed over to him." Bobby stated defiantly. 

  
  


"I wasn't speaking to you Robert." His father snapped. Luckily the Professor finally got the idea that things were getting out of hand. He offered us dessert and started up a new subject. 

  
  


__________________

  
  
  
  


It had taken the Drakes hours to leave, I had watched them say goodbye to their son. Mrs. Drake hugged him tightly, then kissed him on the cheek. Since I had been gifted with amazing eye sight I had managed to read the words, "I love you sweety" on her lips. Bobby returned the embrace and the sentiment. When Mr. Drake came the kid tensed sightly. Fairly soon the two started arguing so fast I couldn't keep up. Although it was painful to watch I found I couldn't help myself. Finally Mr. Drake mumbled something and left. Bobby stood fists clenched watching his parents drive off. I felt sick to my stomach. 

  
  


"Scott was right, I am an ass." I murmured to no one in particular.

  
  


The rest of the day was painful at best. No one said a word to Bobby, and he refused to speak to any of us. Once our eyes had met, and I thought he would rip me to shreds. Instead he just stared emotionlessly at me for a moment then resumed his walk to his dorm. Guilt began to overwhelmed me for the first time in ages. I wanted to make things better, to say I was sorry but I couldn't. My pride wouldn't let me. 

  
  
  
  


A/N: Bobbys' room is basically my nod to the comic book fans. I wrote Scott like this because I think he would be a bit protective of Bobby. Especially since he lost his own little brother. Also this will mostly likely be my last chapter for awhile. My grandma is visiting for two weeks and I might not get any time to write.


	6. What a ride

Sue Penkivech: Yeah, I figured even if Bobby was annoyed with Warren he won't let his dad put him down. Glad you liked that. You got one of the reason Scott didn't stick up for Bobby. I figured he may look out for Bobby but he won't feel it was his place to tell Mr. Drake off. Especially if the Professor didn't. (And in case anyone asks the Professor wouldn't do it in front of the students.) Also Scott met Mr. Drake before and knows what he's like and that arguing with him will only make things worse. As for Hank? When I started writing this I felt confident that I could write Warren. I don't feel so confident with Hank. I wrote a story about him but it didn't feel like I got his character right.

  
  
  


smeg1 Glad you're enjoying my fic so far. Thanks for the kind words. I always wanted to read more stories about the "early years" myself. I'm trying.

  
  
  


Yeah! Managed to have this up for my birthday! (Even though I lost it twice and had to rewrite it.)

_____________________

  
  


The next couple of days we kept busying preparing for our trip. Apparently the Prof had somehow convinced Mr. Drake to let Bobby go. I couldn't help but wonder how he had been 'convinced', I had my suspicions though.   


Bobby barely spoke to anyone after we met his folks, even the Professor. Which did tend to make things seem a bit...depressing. Still if you looked at it a certain way it was an improvement. I mean we didn't fight anymore right? Right...

  
  


As our practice sessions continued I had began to notice something...well weird. While Scott and I worked out in the Danger Room at least three times a day Bobby hardly ever seemed to come in. It was something even Scott had to admit was odd. We all were here to study, to hone in on our abilities after all. So why would the Prof take it so easy on the kid? Scott claimed it had to be because of his friends' age. I partly agreed, but suggested that our mentor was afraid of a lawsuit. You know, for endangering a minor. Scott had the nerve to say that I had issues!

  
  
  


Finally the day of our trip had come and we were all rushing out the door. Scott had arrived first, packing away not only his stuff but the Professors' as well. Man, what a suck up, I had thought placing my luggage next to theirs. 

  
  


"Come on Bobby. You know we're leaving in fifteen minutes... " He muttered to himself while checking his watch. I rolled my eyes. I would have been bored to tears if my cell phone didn't ring then. Ignoring Scotts' huffing I answered it.

  
  


"Hell-lo Warren here."

  
  


"Hey Warren." I smiled glad to hear a familiar voice, more importantly a friend.

  
  


"Hey Cameron. What's on your mind?" Cameron Hodge, was my only close friend at Fairburn. A guy that was always being picked on--until I took him under my wing--so to speak.

  
  


"Not much, I mean I just wanted to talk to you. I'll be going to a new school soon...and I know you just moved in and...I was wondering if we could meet up..." I frowned. I liked Cameron but I wasn't sure I could let him come over to the school. And not just because Professor Xavier might not like it. Cameron was a bright guy, he could figure out the truth about me. I had my suspicions that he had already. Could I really trust anyone besides Xavier and his group of people? I wasn't sure. I made up some excuses about my parents sending me to Hong Kong and ended our conversation. When I looked up I saw Slim was all but dragging Bobby out the front door. 

"--But I can't find it!" He whined as Scott heaved his things into the trunk.

  
  


"You can look for it later, we have to leave. NOW." The door was flung open and Scott paused as if to consider something. A moment later he shoved me in first before I had time to muster up a good protest. Then he sat beside me, pulling the kid down next to him.  


"Hey, watch what your doing 'slim'! I wasn't the one who was holding us up!" I grumbled. While the driver help the Professor into his seat I attempted to not argue any further with the frozen twerp. I knew I had to be civil to him, that we should be getting along, that he didn't need this crap. I got that, really I did. But like most things in life it worked better in theory than in practice. Biting down my pride I tried what I hoped was a safer subject to discuss.

  
  


"What are you looking for?" I asked.

  
  


"None of your business, Worthington." Bobby responded coldly.

  
  


"Fine." I hissed back. I WAS trying to be nice, no one could claim I wasn't.

  
  


"Fine."

  
  


"Good."  


"Great."

  
  


I would like to say that the rest of our car ride went smoothly but that would be a lie. We were halfway out the gate when my cell rang again. 

"Hey Sally! How are you?" I greeted cheerfully, forgetting about the other people with me. We went on to talk about some recent social event or another. (Her idea not mine.) I was about to tell her about the infamous streaking incident when I was cut off.

"Warren, could you please say good-bye to the young lady and hang up?"The Professor asked with more than a hint of exasperation. I wisely held back my smart ass comment that you can't 'hang up' a cell phone and did as I was told.  


"Sorry sir."  


The five of us sat together in a silence that threatened to doom us all. I had never been very good at waiting, I was more of a man of action. My father had always taken me with him to staff meetings and such. When I was younger he had even taken me to the exclusive Hellfire Club. I couldn't see what the big deal about it was, it all seemed pretty dull to me. (Not to mention the dress code.) 

  
  


Needless to say that sitting in a car with nothing to do or say was my own personal hell. I glanced over at Scott who sat serenely as ever, hands neatly folded in his lap. Did this guy EVER loosen up. I doubted it. 

  
  


Bobby on the other hand couldn't seem to sit still. His left foot tapped wildly against the carpeted floor. After awhile the taps sounded like a beat to a song, one I couldn't quite put my finger on. About three minutes had passed until the Professor had enough. "Bobby!"

  
  
  


"Wha--?!"

  
  


"Will you please stop that?"

  
  


"Oh--okay." The tapping ceased.

  
  


"Robert, I thought I told you to stop." Three confused heads (mine included) turned to our mentor.

  
  


"I did stop." Bobby stated defensively.  


"I meant the singing." I hadn't heard a peep from the kid since the car started moving. What was the man talking about? We continued to stare at our teacher til comprehension dawned on Bobbys' face.

  
  


"Oh...sorry. I forgot." He murmured sheepishly. 

  
  


My cell rang yet again, this time a collective groan greeted me as I said hello. It was Susan, another daughter of one of my mothers' friends. She must of been on the speaker phone or something. Her voice was so loud that I had to use the sleeve of my jacket to muffle it. And even then it could still be heard clearly throughout the entire car.  


Susan was telling me something about her the latest gossip, I couldn't understand much of what she said. I had a hard time responding with her rambling in my ear. 

  
  


"Of course we didn't know--"

  
  


"Warren--" 

  
  


"--with lots of--"

  
  


"Warren--!"

  
  


"--you know he had--"  


"WARREN!" The whole car shouted at me. (I actually jumped at that.) Xavier told me in no uncertain terms that I was to hang up. Laughing nervously I bid her goodbye. Neither Bobby or I did anything besides breath for the rest of the car ride. But that didn't mean we didn't have fun, far from it. We were almost at the airport when suddenly the Professor asked Scott to focus his mind elsewhere. Poor Scotts' face when as red as his shades. For a fleeting moment Bobby and I shared a grin at our team mates' expense. A second later realizing that I was the 'enemy' he frowned and turned away.  


Agent Duncan was nearby a black jet not to far off from where we were parked. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Prof rubbing his temples so vigorously. "Problems?" He asked giving all of us (especially Bobby) hard looks.

  
  


"None that can't be solved. I must confess that both you and Moria were right."

  
  


"Well naturally, but about what?" 

  
  


"Moria said I should have taught them about mental barrier first. You said I should of reconsidered teaching teenagers." Duncan laughed at that then made his way over to help us with the luggage. 

"Say nice 'copter." I said pointing to the one in the next lot over.  


"Glad you like it Warren, you boys will be getting it if you survive the experience." Duncan proclaimed leading us back to the jet.

  
  


"Fred--" Our mentor was cut off by the said persons' laugh.  


"Come on Charles, the boys need something to look forward to, god knows their need it." The three of us exchanged panicked glances as the pair went aboard. We had no choice but to follow them inside.

  
  


"Wow." Bobby exclaimed.

"Hey if you got to travel might as well be in style." I mused.

  
  


"My sentiments exactly." Duncan muttered. The Prof just shook his head in reply as Duncan wheeled him into the cockpit. Scott followed them in. When he returned a small smile lit his face, which of course sparked my interest.  


"You like planes Slim?" I asked. 

  
  


"Love them," he replied happily, "my--my dad was a pilot. He use to fly us on different family vacations..." He trailed off, all the previous happily drained from his being. I felt sorry for bringing the whole thing up but I had hoped it would at least get him to open up. Shaking himself out of his brooding he forced himself speak again. "What about you Warren, do you like to fly?"

  
  


I gave him what I had hoped was an affronted look. "What do you think Slim?" I laughed. "I love it, both ways I mean. On my own or on a jet. I've never been afraid of heights, even when I was little." A fact that scared my parents to death more than once. I paused to consider Bobby sitting by himself flipping through a comic book. "What about you kiddo?" His brow furrowed, unable to believe that I would have the nerve to talk to him. He studied me for a moment before he answered.

  
  


"Flying is okay I guess. I never flew too much." He shrugged, then returned to his comic. 

  
  


"Well it's a start." Scott mumbled. I sighed, pushing myself back onto one of the comfortable seats. Well they were suppose to be comfortable anyway. I couldn't stand it with my wings tied back. I needed to get some of the weight off my back or else I'd never survive the trip. I roughly threw off my jacket, which slipped onto the floor. A small rattle came as something small and silver slipped out of my pocket. I picked up the unknown item and studied it. The silver chain held two tags, I had just read off the name when the chain was snatched from my grasp.

  
  


"I can't believe you!" Bobby hissed, ice blue eyes blazing at me. Wait a second, didn't he have brown eyes...

  
  


"Bobby..." But the kid didn't listen to Scott.

  
  


"You just HAD to take it didn't you!" He spat.

  
  


"What is--Bobby?" Xavier paled.

  
  


A thin coat of snow began to spread across the kids' body and he didn't even seem to realize it. For the second time in my life I felt the dread of facing the Iceman.

  
  
  
  


A/N: It was hinted that the Professor held Bobby back in X-Men 1 and in one of the X-Men Forever books. Cameron Hodge was a friend of Warrens'. I was going to write him in sooner but I wasn't sure about a particular fact before. He won't have a big part but I felt he had to be mentioned. Also I know cell phone weren't around in the 60's but this is kinda like a revamp. 


	7. Entering Hell

Sue Penkivech: Yeah, writing phone conversations are fun aren't they? :D Nope, the item in question was sitting on the bookcase below the comic. When Warren heard Bobby coming up the steps he slipped it in his pocket without thinking about what he was doing. Though the comic book was hinting at something else that does have to do with the item. You'll learn what it is in this chapter. Thanks for the review! 

zcjm72: Thanks! LOL, yeah it seemed like something that could happen with a group of teenagers and a telepath. Okay, but be warned my computer has crashed and since it's been resent it's been acting up.   
  


smeg1: LOL! Yeah, I guess that would be a problem...

Sorry about the delay. This chapter would have been up sooner but my computer crashed, so the whole system had to be reinstalled. 

Shameless plug: If you want to try another fic regarding the original X-Men (centered on Bobby) please try my other story "Uncle Bobby." Set during the X-Factor days when Scotts' son Nathan Christopher needs a babysitter, which leaves it up to Bobby. Ends rant.

_____________________

 "Bobby?" Scotts' voice sounds far off. The people close to me, even the jet its' self is nothing but a blur. All I see is an extremely pissed off mutant ready to kick my ass. The funny thing is that I hadn't meant to get him riled up this time. The whole incident was in fact a mistake, not that he would take my word for anything. I hadn't given him a rational reason to do so. Wouldn't you know that would be the occasion that I had crossed the line?

Frigid air hit my face and I forced myself not to be intimated by my frozen 'friend.' I hadn't been afraid of his second form since our first encounter. Why? Because I knew there was anything to fear from the twerp. This…was different. I had frozen immediately when I had seen those intense ice blue eyes glaring back at me. A chill went along my spine just thinking about it. 

"Why did you do it?!" Iceman raged. When I did speak, the others looked at me, no doubt for an explanation. Naturally, no one ever bails me out of anything. Well that's not entirely true, I'll admit. No one EXCEPT the kid, the one who now wants to give me hyperthermia for something I never meant to do. 

"I don't steal." I hissed, pleased and relieved that my tone didn't falter. Same Worthington speech pattern it would seem. 

"Oh yeah? Did you just borrow it and forget to ask?!" Iceman sneered with such vehemence it acted like a slap in the face. I was a Worthington, I couldn't cower for anyone. I would NOT. 

A thin sheet of snow blanketed slowly extends from its' master, successfully blanketing the carpets floor. I note the Profs' minor quirk of the mouth, a sign I have come to recognized as growing impatience. Which means that he will only take some much of Bobby s' temper before he puts an end to a potential dangerous situation. At least that was what I had hoped…

"I don't even know what that was, Drake." I stated evenly, looking directly into his inhuman eyes. "I must have accidentally picked--"

"Don't give me that lame excuse! It was in my room, I never take it out! Since you were there how you could say it was an accident!" He countered.

Maybe because I was just there to pull that prank on you, I thought recalling our little war. As you might have already guessed I instantly regretted it. It's never good to think incriminating thoughts in the presence of a telepath. Yeah, I know that's common sense but in case you can't tell at this point, it was something I lacked.

"How…...enlightening." Xavier mused, eyeing me with something akin to anger. "Bobby, seeing as you have your possession returned would you kindly go back to your seat?" 

"But--"

"Now, Robert. Revert back and sit down. In case it slipped your notice, we are currently flying in this jet. I don't want to have to remind you again. Now…I will handle matters from here." I winced, this was bad. "Let's start with your last 'comment.' " This was REALLY bad. 

Charles Xavier had always been a passionate person; it was evident whenever he spoke. You just had to listen to his words, even if you didn't agree on his stance; you had to admire his beliefs. When he was really on fire for a cause his speeches usually left most of his audience in awe. But when he started on one of his infamous 'talks' god help whoever was on the receiving end. That famous spark of fervor was still present but instead of inspiring it stung. Badly. He would attack you on a personal level without mercy. Ripping old wounds and creating fresh ones in their wake. It would never fail to leave the other party feeling desolate and well…crappy. Now I understood why Bobby had that pained look whenever he was called to the Profs' office. 

Did I mention that my talk down was in front of the others? Or the condescending voice our mentor used? Or even the facts that he made were valid? 

"--and appalled at your behavior. I thought I had already made it clear to you that this is not a game. It seems I was wrong. You are with us to study for a reason. If you are in fact serious about this team, about our purpose than you should not take such responsibilities lightly."

"I DON'T." I bit back. 

"I would not consider playing infantile games with a team mate as an important means to spend your time."

"Excuse me, sir, but since when has that ever mattered? All of us are studying hard," hard than you'll admit, I silently added. "Working on developing our talents like you wanted. How can a few dumb pranks ruin all that work?"

"You mean besides demean the reason you all were gathered in the first place?" He countered. Ouch, another point to the Prof. "You are not just learning about your own abilities, Warren. You are to learn about your team mates as well. In the field you will need to depend on one another more often than not. I would have thought our initial introduction would have proven that much. It seems I was mistaken again." There he goes after another sore spot, rubbing salt into the reopened wound. 

Xavier is impossible to halt once he's gathered up this much stream. I have no other option that to ride it out and hope for the best. I'm not sure how long the flight took but the berating ended about a third of the way. To make matters worse (something I hadn't thought possible) Xavier said Scott, Bobby and I were to share a room. He claimed it was to 'help bridge the gap' in our relationships, and to forge a bond of friendship. I grumbled about the Prof being too cheap to get us separate bedrooms.

Neither of my future dorm mates seemed thrilled about the arrangement either. Slim sat stiffer than ever, hardly addressing his beloved teacher. He spoke little and when he did his replies were one-worded. Yeah, he was going to be TONS of fun to being hanging out with. I wasn't prepared for Bobby s' reaction, or rather his lack of reaction. He hadn't acknowledged even hearing Professor Xavier. Bobby just fingered the tags on the silver chain absently. 

My curiosity was in control again and I wondered what the deal with the kid was. I believed the necklace was some prize from a crackerjack box when I saw it. That was before I had read the name; it made me wonder why Bobby would carry around someone else's dog tags. Who was George Drake anyway? I knew his dads' name was William. Maybe it was an older brother?  I didn't get to dwell on the mystery behind the oddities of Bobby Drake too long as we had reached our training camp. 

I think it's a fair bet that none of us were expecting this. The structure its' self had dump written all over it. To be fair it was nothing a simple construction crew couldn't fix. The two story building appeared to be a strange mix between a cheap motel and an insane asylum. The railings were all rusted over adding nicely to the chipped paint and boarded windows. 

"Well……this is…cozy." Poor Scotty really did try to make the best out of it.

"This is a bit more rustic than I imaged." I found myself saying.

"No kidding, if I didn't know better I'd swear I saw this in a Wes Craven flick." Bobby agreed. 

"Glad you approve, this will be your home for sometime." Duncan commented, wheeling the Professor near us. "It was a military facility, and as you gentlemen so kindly pointed out, hasn't been in use in years. Since the X-Men are presently a small and well kept secret it was the best we could do without arousing suspicion. Fortunately only a few rooms in the living areas seem damaged."

"You boys are free to choose any room you deem fit as long as it is on the second floor."  Xavier told us. "About seventeen miles down the road is a town. As we don't want to attract attention I want you all to stay close to the base. Above all else you are NOT to use your powers out in the open." He added giving me a meaningful look. Great, so much for my early morning flights. "Now if you'll excuse me, I do have work to catch up with." He wheeled himself towards a door and took out a small pass key. A beeping sound came from the door before it clicked and admitted him. Hmm, not too shabby. 

Duncan finished off where Xavier left off telling us that we were to start our lessons at four thirty a.m. He handed us each our schedules for the next couple of weeks. 

4:30   Flight lesson (Most likely dealing with jets and helicopters, since Duncan mentioned we would be getting one.)

5:55   Target Practice (Are we going to use guns? Why don't I like the idea of Bobby holding a firearm?) 

6:55   Breakfast   ("As long as we don't have to catch it ourselves." "Don't give them any ideas Bobby.")

7:30   Mental Defenses   ("You mean he's going to mess with our minds?!" "Don't worry kid; you don't have much to lose." "Shut up Big Bird!" "*Sigh* It's going to be a LONG couple of weeks with you two.")

The rest of the day was pretty much hand-to-hand combat and using our powers. Though I did wonder what 'Required peer reliance' was. Shrugging the three of us made our way up (the thankfully) still intact steps, in search of a room. The ones that weren't boarded up only got worse as we progressed. Including one that didn't even have a roof, which Scott claimed wasn't that bad. 

"It would just be like camping out under the stars, it would be fun." He said wistfully.

"Yeah, like when it rains." Bobby pointed out.  I swear that I actually saw Scott pout. 

"It's not like we could stay anyway. There are no beds in here; all of the others are bolted to the floors anyway. And it's too cramped up in here for us all to sleep on the floor." I added, eyeing the small space with great dislike.

"Fine, on to the next one then…" Scott commanded. Bobby went on ahead, ignoring me as he checked out the area. Xavier words still rang in my ears burning me with shame. I was older than the kid; I should be the one to set things right between us. I should but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. 

The best we could do, as far as our living arrangements were concerned, was a room numbered 235. Unlike Professor Xavier we didn't get to have the cool pass keys, the lock jammed but at least it worked. If you have ever been to a single occupant dorm in college you'd know how small that was. Basically it's the size of a closet space with a bed squeezed in for good measure. This aptly described our 'cozy' room, except for the extra bed that was bunked onto the first. 

"It still beats the one with the hornets' nest." Scott grunted throwing his bag onto a wobbly chair in the corner. 

"At least it had more space," I grumbled. "I've seen bigger closets than this!" I knew I sounded like a spoiled rich boy, but I didn't care. There was just no way this was going to work out. Little did I realize that because of my statement our little dorm would forever be known as 'The Closet.' Something on hindsight wasn't such a good idea. 

"I call the top bunk!" Bobby exclaimed trying to squeeze through Scott and me. I winced as he brushed against my back against my tightly bound sensitive wings.  All freaking day someone or something had been hitting my back enflaming the pain. It happened often when I rushed when putting on the harness. My wings were bent uncomfortably in the twisted straps. I would have continued my mental whining if not for good old Slim.

"I guess I'll see on the floor then." We gaped at Scott, the dirty floor and back to Scott.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it--"

"Squeak!" 

"Ahh!" The three of us 'manly' X-Men shrieked. 

"A rat?" 

"What else?"

"Dunno, I thought it was the pip-squeak--"

"Do you want to sleep in a snow suit Chicken boy?!"

"Who are you calling Chicken--?!"

"Could you two at least pretend to be civil?" Scott asked as he rummaged through his duffle bag. "You heard what the Professor said; we need to get along with one another." He elaborated this by flinging out an accusing finger in our direction. A move I think would have been far more effective if he didn't have a pair of briefs in his hand. 

Scott was right. It was going to be a LONG couple of weeks…

A/N: Just to let you guys know there will be action later on. I'm not sure when that chapter will be though, but I wanted to give you guys the heads up. I never wrote an action scene before. 

Next Chapter: The boys spend their first night in their makeshift dorm. Will they survive the night? More training, Xaviers' dealings in Washington, and Fred Duncan has a bit of a shock for someone. 


	8. Boot Camp

Sue Penkivech : You know I was considering not having Warren get caught. But where's the fun in that? ;) Besides, it didn't make any sense, that Warren could keep all that a secret from a telepath. Glad you liked it. :-D Oh you did get the reference! Cool. Well a little bit of both actually. Most of Warrens' story is from the comic (some of it I got from an X-Factor issue.) Agent Fred Duncan did work with Xavier but I never read a comic where he worked with the boys. Well since you asked so nicely. ;)  

smeg1: Well…that was what Warren thought. Who he is will be answered in this chapter, though it's still canon. 

__________________

 "You can't sleep there, Scotty. There's no room down there, except under the bed. An' I doubt the rats wanna share." 

"Whoever sleeps on the floor is going to get stepped on." I added, silent hoping I won't be 'volunteered' again. 

The lanky haired boy nodded curtly as he scanned the vicinity. It was a habit of Scotts' to observe the area for possible threats or escape routes. This time he seemed to be considering his options for the sleeping arrangements. 

"Warren, do you sleep with your wings out?" He asked unexpectedly.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"That means you'd take up the most space…" Scott murmured more to himself than to me. I still huffed indignantly as Bobby snickered. "Since neither of us take up much room…," he addressed the kid, "why don't we share the bottom bunk and let Warren take the top?"  

Bobby considered this option before shrugging and claiming he didn't care. He sat on the bottom bunk to give Scott and me some room to change. 

Slowly Scott turned his back to us to face the corner of the cramped room. Gingerly he placed both hands on either side of his head to remove his glasses. His eyes were shut painfully tight when he fished into his pocket for something. On closer inspection I could tell the object was a pair of scarlet goggles. I had never given much thought to the level of caution Scott Summers had to live with. The risk he took with daily rituals like simply changing his clothes or having to keep others at arm length. My mutation was a cakewalk in comparison. 

Not wanting to be found gaping like a fish I turned to see Bobby watching with a curious expression. Shrugging I unbuttoned my shirt and draped it over the side of the bed. I revealed my twisted harness, grunting as one of the straps cut into me as I undid another strap. 

"Do you need help Warren?" 

"I don't need help, Slim." I replied stubbornly. After many failed attempts my struggles creased as I unhooked the last restraint. "Uhh…now that's better." I groaned, flexing my strained wings as far as the restricted space would allow. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Bobby staring at me. Like with Scott he seemed fascinated with my restraints. I guess it was odd for him to see the lengths we took to blend in. It was much easier for him to change forms back and forth. No harnesses, no special shades or overcoats for him. Bobby Drake was passable. Maybe that was one of the reasons I was always ended up fighting with him. He had something Scott and I would never have: a shot at normality.

"What are you staring at Frosty?" I snapped. The little snowman flushed faintly at being caught. He shrugged and muttered something I didn't a catch. "What?"

"Leave him alone--" 

"I just asked if it hurt." Bobby murmured. 

"Oh. Sorry…" I mumbled back. I'm not use to being pitied much less apologizing. Still it was a humbling moment to realize how much I was overreacting to someone who was only being sympathetic. We finished dressing in silence, both of them ignoring the fact that I hadn't answered Bobbys' inquiry. I used the lower bunk as a step to reach the top, slipping under the blankets I had brought. 

"Good night."

" 'Night."  I didn't respond to them, I was too busy scolding myself. What was wrong with me, why did I always have to push people away? Maybe because you know they won't like you, I thought. Shut the hell up, I silently replied. It was then I realized that it might not be the best idea to start arguing with myself. It was a sure sign of my exhausted mind working over time. If I kept it up I would never get to sleep. 

"Stop it, Bobby." Scotts' muffled voice cuts in. 

"Wha?" 

"Moving around," Scott supplied, "your foot keeps stirring all over." 

"What? Umm…Slim…my feet aren't moving…"

"Yes they are; you keep hitting the wall." 

"I haven't moved an inch…"

"Oh yeah? Then what's this--"

"Squeak!" Both of them yelped at the tiny noise, and by the sound of it someone landed hard on the floor. 

"Son of a--" Bobby hissed.

"Ahh!"

"Scott are you okay?!" I called out to him.

"Uhh…well I…ahh! It's in my pants!" 

"Oh--what?" I asked unsure I had heard right.

"It's in myyyy paaants!" Scott cried out. The mental image of our lanky, stiff team leader hopping around with a mouse down his pants was too much for me. Unable to help it I laughed, barely perceiving that I wasn't the only one who did so. 

"It's not funnnnyyy!" He raged. 

"S-sorry Sc—ah ha ha!" Bobby giggled helplessly. Contact from the bottom bunk shook me a bit; I would guess Slim hit his head on the top. 

"Damn it!" Yeah, I was right.  "Come on Bobby, help me out here!" Scott hollered.

"What do-*laugh*-you want-*giggle*- me-*snicker*- to do?" 

"Get it!"

"Down your pant?" I lost what little control I had left. 

"It's on the bed now! Get it Bobby!" Scott ordered.

"But how can--" 

"I don't care, just get it!" I smiled at the possibilities this could bring about. I was award for my patience soon enough. "I DIDN'T SAY TO COVER THE BED IN SNOW!"

I don't think any of us got any sleep that night. In the mourning we all groaned as we were summoned by the Professor. Scott muttered darkly about Bobby wetting the bed, and Bobby made 'subtle' references to Scotts' girlish high-pitched squealing. 

It was exactly 4:30 when we began our flight lesson in one of the room on the first floor. The three of us tried in vain to retain some memory of our class, but it was a losing battle. Duncan to his credit was a much more patient man than I had expected. Not once had he reprimand us on our lack of recollection. He simply told us to focus and that we would be reviewing this daily anyway. The Prof was no where to be seen but we were told he would return for the courses after breakfast. He must have been sleeping in late while we work, I thought bitterly. 

At least we had woken up enough for our next lesson, Target Practice. I had some experience with guns, as I had used one in my solo days. The difference was that I had used a gas gun. All of us were a tad jumpy at the idea of using a real gun; Duncan assured us that it would be alright. I tuned out the others while I was shooting, as Duncan had said, 'you can't let yourself be distracted'.  

My keen eye sight gave me a slight advantage but I soon found my hands to shaky to hold the gun straight. I missed the target three times and hit off center the rest of the time. 

"A good effort Warren, keep trying you'll get it soon enough." Duncan assured me. 

"Yeah, sure…" I responded dully. 

"Nice work Scott, you hit near dead center that time."

"Thank you for saying so, sir."

"There's nothing flattering about the truth, kid." The shooting went on for ages until Duncan cried out. 

"Excellent shot! Look at this, boys!" He held up one of our target sheets, several holes ran along the slip but none of them stood out more than the one in the center. I was about to praise Scott on the uncanny aim of his when Duncan chuckled. "Nice shooting Bobby, keep this up and you might break your family record."  Slim and I stared back and forth at the pair of them, completely dumbfounded. 

"Family record?" Bobby ventured a little shaken himself. 

"Yeah, didn't your father either tell you about his days in the army?"

"No." Bobby replied.

"Yeah, well…George and him were a couple of hotshots back then. Nobody could ever break the Drake brothers' records. "

"You…knew them?" 

"Only by reputation--well your uncles' rep. Your father never achieved Georges' fame…" That was last Duncan occasion spoke of Bobbys' family. 

We headed off to the breakfast, knowing the worse was to come. With all the things that were current running through my brain I doubted I'd be able to focus enough to survive the rest of the day. I had so many questions but none of them had anything to do with the tasks at hand. Where was Xavier? What were he and Duncan hiding from us? And just who was the kid I've come to know as Bobby?

A/N: In one of the CC issues Xavier is training Kittys' knowledge of the jet. Warren comes in and tells her that he feels her pain because he had to go through the same thing. (I think it's the Christmas one where Kitty has to fights a demon or something.) Warren did have a gas gun but Xavier told him to lose it when he joined. I had the boys training with guns because of arc where all earths' mutant lose their powers. Hank and Bobby were stuck in Genosha in their undies in one issue and fully dressed and firing guns in the next. Which I think implies other training. George Drake was Bobbys' uncle. He died before Bobbys' parents even got married. Originally he died in World War two, hence the comic book reference I had. And I know you guys problemly thought Scott was out of character during the mouse bit but I just wanted to have fun with the fearless leader. I know said I'd have more about what's going on with Xavier but I wrote myself into a corner with that one.


	9. Mind games

Beaubier

Believe me, your encouragement means a lot to me. It's what keeps me writing and lets me know how my story's coming across. Thank you for your review. I try to keep the guys all in character, and it's been a lot of fun. Bobby is my favorite X-Man and I love all the originals…but I do agree with you. Scotts' at his best when being made fun of. ;) J/K  

Jubes2681

Thanks, writing the Scott/mouse part was a highlight for me. It might be something Warren and Bobby could blackmail him with later… In the X-Men the hidden years series they updated the originals and the surrounding so I figured why not. I believe Bobby in currently 24, as all the writers are saying Scott, Jean and Warren are now 26. 

I will be writing till Hank joins, though I have no idea how far away that will be. I do feel comfortable writing the trio, thanks again. :- )  Write till Jean joins? Not in this fic. Given the responses to this story I have considered writing more original X-Men stories. I have another plot bunny for one with Hank, maybe in Scott or Bobbys' POV. But I really want to focus, and finish this one first.  

  
 ManualImpact

I always liked Warren and how his character developed over the years. (Though I'm not loving the recent portrayals of him. Using a soul sword? Paige? *sigh*) I loved getting into the Worthington mind. Its' so much fun to write a character that's so full of himself. Yea, someone mentioned Duncan! Since I don't have many comics with him I'm basing this incarnation from the Children of the Atoms mini series. I loved his character and I knew I had to include him. Writing Hank is tricking more many reasons. Lately I've been reading X-Factor issues and Hank sometimes seemed off to me. Stan Lee made a very witty, and verbal Beast. (I think it was the later writers that toned him down.) I'm more worried about the wittiness. 

______________

Professor Xavier entered while we were still eating breakfast. I almost choked on my pancake when I saw the furious look he had on. Duncan gave him a meaningful glance over the rim of his coffee mug which the Prof acknowledged with a nod. I knew they were 'speaking' telepathically, but I chose not to dwell on it too long. It would only tick them off that I was interested in matters that were none of my concern. Still I wondered what Scott and Bobbys' thoughts were about the real reason we were in Washington D.C.  I decided to ask them as soon as well were alone again, assuming we could manage to keep anything a secret from our teacher. 

After we ate we were lend into another room; that like all the first floor rooms were far superior to the ones on the second. It didn't seem fair that they got nice pad while we were roughing it in the 'Closet' with rodents. One of the perks of being in charge it seems.

I felt a knot form in my stomach at the thought of what was to come in the session. Bobby bit his lip hard, staring at his shoelaces. Scott had been pacing until he noticed what he had been doing and stopped himself. This was it, what we all had dreaded: learning mental defenses with the Professor. He would be in our minds testing us for weaknesses and maybe even witnessing a few of our more humiliating moments. If that wasn't a terrifying enough thought add the fact that the man was in such a foul mood. 

"Why aren't any of you in uniform?" He snapped. Oh yeah, I was sooo looking forward to this. 

"Agent Duncan told us yesterday that we wouldn't need to." Scott replied. 

"I want you all dressed for your training from now on. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," we answered, not daring to anger him any further.

"Good, now let's get started. This is a vital part of your training, so it is imperative that you pay attention," he states warming up for his latest speech. "There are certain defenses which I will be teaching you, that will effectively block a telepathic breach. In some cases it will do nothing but prolong the telepath from entering your mind, which should give you the needed time to counter such a threat. Over time, with practice you will be able to erect much stronger mental barriers. These blocks take not only practice but also strength of mind and discipline. Something I sincerely hope you all acquire by our trips' end." I don't think any of us had the guts to meet his eyes after the last sentence. 

I couldn't help but wonder what the guy was thinking teaching us when he was such a mess. Needless to say thinking that wasn't such a bright move.

"Thank you for volunteering to go first Warren." Xavier said grimly.  Oh shi--

"Please take a seat."

I felt like I was walking towards death row when I moved to the seat next to Xavier. I could almost hear Bobby chanting "dead man walking." The Prof gave us a brief run down on how to block 'unfriendly invasions.' I listen rapidly hoping I could do a perfect mental barrier on the first try. I tried to ready myself but in truth nothing could really prepare me for it. I'm not sure how to describe it…it was a feeling of another presence intruding into the depths of my very being. To say I was frightened is the under-statement of the century. I didn't have time to react as I was pushed into another direction.

I soon found myself in a strange slideshow of memories, flashes of my life. No, not exactly, it was more than that. It FELT like I was reliving those events. I could smell the flowers in my mothers' garden; feel the wind blowing in my face like I was actually there. The memory faded to another. I was little again giving my favorite teacher an apple. 

"Well, aren't you a little angel?" She cried, smiling down at me through her spectacles. "Thank you Warren." I grinned back happy to please her. I was about to get back to work when a small group of boys gathered around me. I tried to ignore them, but one of the boys snatched off my school cap.

"Look, guys…look at little angel Worthington the Third!" He snickered placing a twisted metal halo onto my head.

"HEY!" I yelled. The class erupted with laughter. 

Suddenly I was in my old bedroom at my family estate. I was older, it was my birthday and my parents were holding a party for me. Kids splashed in our pool, chasing each other, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be left alone. I watched the birds fly, envying their freedom. All too soon my father came in to ruin my daydreaming. 

"What the devil are you doing in your room?" He yelled. "This party happens to be for you, young man, so get yourself back down there right now, hear? 

The flashes came faster as I struggled not to drown in the many sensations. I was brought back to discovering my wings sprouting…protecting Cameron from a bully…saving my classmates from the fire…then I was looking into Xaviers' eyes.

"Tell me Warren, when were you planning on attempting a defense?" The Prof asked. 

"I wasn't prepared for that!" I cried defensively.

"Obviously." He muttered darkly. "Your turn Robert." 

I got up and rushed over to Scott as Bobby walked nervously towards the Prof. My head still ached, which I doubt would have happened had Xavier not been in such a crappy mood. 

"What was it like?" Scott hissed under his breath. I thought about it, trying to accurately describe the sensations but only one word came to mind.

"Weird. It was really weird, man." I muttered rubbing my forehead in a vain attempt to stop the throbbing. A small groan alerted us to something being amiss. The Professor was leaning towards Bobby with his hands on the side of his student's face. The kid had his eyes closed, wincing every few seconds.  After a tense minute or so his eyes snapped open.

"I'll expect better of you next time." The Prof told him emotionlessly.  "Scott…"

The Professor had let us out twenty minutes after our hand-to-hand combat lesson with Duncan was suppose to begin. Clutching our heads we headed off to our much calmer Judo teacher. Duncan seemed to realize what had happened, for he didn't question our tardiness. After a review of our last session we were taught some new moves. Practice was fun with Duncans' dry sense of humor and refreshing composure he had with us. 

All too soon we were headed to the basement level to work on our powers with the Prof. We really wished he was in a better disposition; well that was putting it mildly. Nothing we did seemed to please him. It was always the same. We were too slow, fought too clumsily; we didn't put enough effort into it. The Professor said all this and more as we preformed the tests he had given us. Even Scotts' near flawless routine was deemed unfit. Finally Xavier told us our other classes for the day were canceled--till we got it right. It was lunchtime and we still hadn't satisfied him.

I was the first to rush off to the small fridge in search of something, anything edible. Forget that last remark; I would NOT eat the baloney. Who would eat such a vile thing? Still grimacing I settled for a ham and cheese sandwich instead. Pop this baby in the microwave for a few seconds, add a little mustard, then it would be perfect. 

I savored the oh-too-short break we were given. None of us could stand to take anymore punishment. Every inch of me was sore, and I was quite sure I had a few bruises running down my back. Slim wasn't faring much better. He staggered almost drunkenly to the fridge. It was a good thing he switched to his visor for practice, I can only imagine what would have happened if he wore his shades…

Bobby sat across from me eating what appeared to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a Sprite. 

"That's fattening Bobby! If the Professor were in here--" Scott chimed in.

"Is he in here?" Bobby snapped back. 

"I'm just saying that you should eat better. We are in tra--"

"Scotty, I hardly got a chance to eat breakfast. I'm tired, and hungry. I've been working out all freaking day, you know burning off fat. So can I please just eat this with out the big lecture?" Then to emphasize his point he bit into the sandwich savagely. With a sigh and a shrug Slim joined us at the table. I had to do a double take to make sure I saw right. 

"You actually like…baloney?" I asked, eyeing the meat in disgust. 

"Yeah, so? Everyone has different tastes." He defended. 

"Liking baloney isn't that bad." Bobby spoke up.

"Thank you."

"Not compared to what Slim had for breakfast." Bobby added.

"There is nothing wrong with what I eat." 

"You had streak and eggs, rare and over easy, with tea and orange juice!" The kid cried.

"What's weird with that?!" Scott yelled losing his infamous cool.

"Nothing, if you like getting food poisoning." I continued. When he started gritting his teeth I figured it was time to change the subject. "But anyway…what do you think is wrong with Xavier? He's never been this bad before." 

"Oh yes he has." Bobby corrected. "But what I wanna know is why we're really here."

"We here because the Professor has business in Washington."

"We know that Slim, the question is what is it? And why hasn't he told us about it?" I asked.

"He has his reasons I suppose." Scott loyally responded with just a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Oh come on, are we just suppose to do as he asks without--"

"What who asks?" An all too familiar voice retorted from behind me. Charles Xavier regarded us gravely, narrowing his eyes in distaste at our meals. As luck would have it my cell rang again. "Hell-lo Warren here." I greeted with my usual flair momentary forgetting the Prof was still next to me. It was Cameron wanting to know what I was doing. "Well I--"

"I was speaking to you young man." The Prof spat advancing on me. He snatched the phone from me and ended my conversation. 

"Hey!" 

"I don't want to tell you again--" Unfortunately it seemed fate, and my so-called friend was against me. When my cell rang the Professor answered.

"Warren is busy, do not call aga--oh…" If it was Sally this could be bad. "My apologies Mr. Worthington, I thought you were one of Warrens' friends." I stifled a grin; my dad would keep the Professor busy for awhile. I made up my mind then that I was going to find out first hand what the Prof was hiding from us.

A/N: Xavier has been moody in the past when working students. He even once threatened to given Wolverine demerits…well he told Scott he would. The reason he's acting like this in my fic will be explained though. The scenes from Warrens' memory are all directly taken from the comic. I believe it was X-Factor #47.  Which was the only time I ever read any thing bad about Warrens' dad, Warren jr. Scotts' favorite breakfast was mentioned after he met Maddie Pryor. I don't like things undercooked.  


	10. Alliance

Beaubier: You get to see what in the Chapter.

Sue Penkivech: Well the boys are just frustrated that's all. And I'll post some more on Icekateers soon. 

ManualImpact: I haven't watched too much of XM: Evolution but I know what you mean. I played with the idea of writing Xavier's instructions since I never read about it before. But 

when I wrote it down it just sounded like he was telling them to use the force.

Bobby and I weren't fighting as much as we use to, mainly because we now had a common foe. (At least that was what the Professor Xavier was making himself in my eyes.) After dinner I found the kid alone in our dorm. The 'Closet' had a couple of repairs done to it, thanks in no small part to Scott. All the mouse holes had been covered up at least. (He claimed it would keep them out, I just hoped it didn't keep them in.) Bobby was inspecting the said repairs when I entered.

"Find any of our furry friends?" I asked in my would-be-causally tone.

"Nope, looks like Slims' squealing scared them off for good." He replied with his usual mischievous smirk. "He's still sore about it though."

"And you have nothing to do about that, right?" My sarcastic remark slipped out before I could stop it. To my surprised Bobby laughed. 

"Oh come on! The guy was yelling, 'it's in my pants' fer crying out loud! What did he expect me to do, send flowers?"

Now was as good a time any. I cleared my throat nervously, preparing myself for my first ever humble approach. Bobby looked over to me expectantly and I froze. How do you begin one of these talks? Swallowing the growing lump in my throat I decided to do what came natural. I would wing it. 

"Look kid, about the dog tags…I didn't--I did take it but I…" Well this was going nicely. Not only did I lose my flair with words, but I sounded like a complete idiot as well. Great, just great. "Not that I meant to--"

"I know, I talked to Scott…he believes you did mean to steal it." Bobby says giving me a small anxious smile. "I over-reacted a bit, didn't I?" 

I had to grin at that; that was putting it mildly. "Yeah, but things were getting out of hand. We're driving everyone nuts." He nodded, not really looking at me. There was an awkward moment where we both seemed to be frantically searching for the right words to say. In those tense minutes I only could come up with the topic that had been plaguing my curiosity. Not sure it was a proper question to be asking I urged myself on. As usual I was feeling reckless. "Why is it so important to you?"

The kids' head shot up in surprise. Mouth agape his hand wandered to the metal chain that I had just noticed hanging on his neck. His eyes (which to my discomfort were still blue) searched mine. Bobby looked so young and vulnerable at that moment that I could barely recognize him as the impish prankster I had come to know. Finally he seemed to decide if I deserved an answer or not.

 "My dad gave it to me, for my thirteenth birthday. He said he wanted me to learn about responsibility—and that actions have consequences. He…he said I could only keep it if I learned some discipline." Bobby pauses then he actually laughs. A harsh un-Bobby like laugh that doesn't really suit him. "Not that I'd ever learn any." I winced; those were pretty much the words the Professor used on us today. You know it had to be bad if even my ego was taking a dive. I'm not sure if he noticed how uncomfortable I was or he just couldn't stand silences too long but he quickly changed the subject. 

"Umm…is there anything on your mind Warren?" He asked. That caught me by off guard. Since when did the kid call me anything other than parakeet, big bird or chicken boy? I've never been one to look a gifted horse in the mouth so I just took the incident at face value.

"Huh? Oh right, listen kid we got a problem with the Prof--"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I will if you give me a chance. We have to do something about it, find out what's up with him." 

"And how do we do that? That'll be a fun conversation: 'Hey Professor, we all think you've been acting like a first class jerk, wanna talk about it?' Yeah, that'll make a nice class; we'll probably be put into comas!" Bobby exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at his over the top reaction. "If you're planning on doing that Bobby you can leave me out of it. I have a less direct approach in mind."

His brow furrowed. "Did you tell this to Scott?"

"No."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Would you?" I countered. Scott was far too goody-goody for this. After all of the berating I received all day I did NOT need to hear Scotts' option on it. 

"Point taken. So what's your idea?" He asked with that classic grin that I knew meant nothing but trouble. 

______________

For the next few days the Professor grew more and more frustrated with our lack of improvement. With him contently losing his patients with us, we dreaded each day. We had lost what little confidence we had and were messing up more often than not. Even Scott lost his cool with us and started arguing about our lack of skill. Duncan had managed to get the Prof to loosen his hold of us enough to begin new classes. He taught us some basic first aid and the 'peer reliance' session.

Basically we were to go through sessions that we could only complete by depending on another team mate. Our first class was a disaster when we spent the whole hour and a half fight among ourselves. Things improved slightly when Scott led us through a fake town. It was just like one of those police shooting ranges where the cardboard cutouts shot out of no where. The object was for Bobby and me to let Scott do all the work. He was timed on how fast he could take out his 'adversaries'. Duncan pointed out that given his lack of response to two of the hidden 'villains' Bobby and I would be dead. Scott demanded that we do it again. He did better the second time but he still 'killed' five instead of 'disarming.' (Which meant aiming for the cutouts weapons.) Things were bad and I knew I had to find out why, and soon.

My plan had been to search Professor Xaviers' makeshift office while he and Duncan were out. There were two problems with my strategy. One: they were NEVER out and two: we didn't have the passkey to open the office. My partner in crime informed me that he had taken care of it. I was almost afraid to ask. 

"Come on, we'll hide here until the he come out of his office." Bobby said pulling me behind a tree near the building.

"Do I want to know why he'll be leaving?" 

"Probably not." He responded cheerfully. I swore to myself then and there that I would make an effort not to get on the kids' bad side anymore. He's better to have as an ally than an enemy. Suddenly the flung the door open, and Duncan quickly wheeled the Professor out towards the kitchen. We rushed off towards the door when Bobby created ice door jam. "Not bad kiddo. What DID you do though?" I said eyeing him warily. 

"Hmm…oh I just slipped some hot pepper; and hot sauce into Slims' food. Among other things I did…"

"Why?" I had to ask.

"He knows why." 

"Uhh…right." I muttered slipping into the room. "Now where should we look firs--oh god…" The far wall on the opposite us was completely covered in newspaper clippings. Bobby slowly moved towards the wall as if in some type of trace. I followed him. My stomach clenching when I read the headlines. 

'Deadly blaze in Phoenix kills hundreds, are mutants to blame?' 'Local teen killed on sight after being suspected mutant.' I scanned the stories about how mobs had tortured mutants. Shaved a furry one, lit another on fire, beaten to death…I shuddered when I saw the picture of a girl that had her bat-like wing ripped off her. I was shaking like a leaf when I finished the last paragraph of her story. Next to that was an image of a man wielding a flame thrower that had gone after a water breathing kid. I felt nauseous as I imaged that man coming after Bobby.

I quickly glanced over at the kid to see how he was taking this. His arms clung tightly around himself, his pale face staring straight ahead. Three clipping hang in front of him. One about a lynching, another about mutants killing 'normal' people and one about a suicide in New York. This must have been too much for the poor kid to handle. 

"Come on Bobby, let's get out of here…" I urged him, but he wouldn't move. "We don't belong here--"

"No, you do not." I groaned. Sitting on the other side of the door was our dear Professor.

A/N: Just in case you ask, the Professor was alerted to something being wrong with Scott when he rushed off. He didn't know what it was only that he sensed something was wrong. 


	11. The living Nightmare

ManualImpact and Beaubier: Thanks! It's always fun to write the guys in their awkward situations. Rest assured that they are not over yet. Glad you enjoyed it. :-)  The seriousness is something that will be staying from here on. I'm not sure if all the chapters will be too serious  

We were caught red handed and I knew there was no way we could talk ourselves out of this one. Granted our master plan wasn't brilliant but I thought we would at least have some time to snoop around before anyone returned. 

"May I ask what you boys think you are doing?" The Prof asked, emphasizing the word 'boys' with the most patronizing tone I have ever had the displeasure of hearing. You would think after enduring such treatment I would have a higher tolerance to it. With most people that would be true, but Charles Xavier was not as conventional as other people. He didn't use the same simplistic taunts as others; he aimed right for the heart. As you can guess I wasn't that thrilled to have to explain myself to him. 

"We just--we had…" It was a consent struggle to keep myself rooted to my spot and not wither under his intense glare. Why can't he just read our minds and be done with it? 

"I'm waiting Angel." When he started using your codename you knew your chances were rapidly deteriorating. It was one of those "your damned if you do and your damned if you don't" situations. Knowing he wouldn't rest till he got the truth I continued my speech in a more Worthington type of manner. (In other words, without the stuttering.) I explained that Bobby and I were worried about him. That not knowing what else to do we had taken it upon ourselves to find out what was wrong. 

"As…touched as I am that you broke into my office out of concern--you still disobeyed me."

"We wouldn't have to if you'd just tell us in the first place." I muttered automatically. 

"As the leader of the X-Men it is my decision, not yours." He replied in a quieter tone, still having that sever over-bearing parent vibe going for him. 

"I know sir, but how can we do what you want us to if you hide the truth from us?" I chanced a glance at him and was stunned at what I found. Charles Xavier, the normally powerful looking man seemed like he was aging before my eyes. Creases were formed at his temples and around his mouth as he held the most painful of expressions. "Professor Xavier? Are you alight sir?" Had I gone too far? I didn't think so, but then again I was never sure how most of my comments would be received. 

"I am fine Warren. Or I will be as soon as this week is over." He sighed deeply, shoulders hunching down as if he was suddenly collapsing into himself. 

I took this time to take a risk and attempt to quench my inquisitiveness. "Sir, why is all of these--"

"—articles covering my office wall?" He finished with a rueful scoff. Even though he couldn't see me from his current position I nodded.

"Well yeah, I mean why put them right here?" I motioned to the 'wallpaper.' I recall watching a partial scary movie where a psycho had done pretty much the same thing, and I thought seeing my teacher doing it was VERY disturbing. Though no less so than the images themselves…

"I feel that it brings about certain…perceptions. Some reporters it seems, feel that the 'mutant problem' is more important to inform the general pubic than a few 'random' deaths." I cringed at the bitterness that had crept into his voice. "No matter how young or innocent."  The Professor absentmindedly ran his hand across the headline of a paper on his lap. 'Two children gunned down'…it happened only a couple of days ago! And in the area…oh god…

"I didn't…I didn't realize…" I found myself blurting out.

"Realize what Warren? That people are dying? That things are this dire? I tried to warn you that you had no concept of the gravity…I--Bobby?"  I had completely forgotten about the kid, normally you couldn't miss him. You wouldn't think he'd stay quite foe so long. I followed the Professors' gaze back to the immobile figure in the corner. Bobby was still positioned by the clippings, staring at them in a haunted sort of way. 

"Bobby? Robert?" The Prof didn't receive a reply; Bobby didn't even shift at his tone. "Could you leave us alone, Warren?" 

"But--"

"Please leave us, Warren." I mutely responded by means of a small nod, and then left without glancing back. 

______________

Scott refused to speak with me for the rest of the day. He no doubt believed that I had been involved in his 'poisoning'. The two of us had classes with Duncan, neither our team mate; nor our leader ever showing up. If I didn't know better I'd swear I was beginning to worry about the kid. He had been alone with Xavier so long…was he in trouble? Was he okay? I didn't find out till after Scott and I had gone to bed. Bobby had slipped into our dorm and gone to bed without a word.

I noticed because I was having trouble sleeping. The images from the news paper had left their mark on me, and the pictures were burned into my minds' eye. The girl—Cindy Kirby--who had fled her home after discovery of her wings only to be attacked by a mob. Her wings slashed…bleeding to death…then finally amputating them. She couldn't survive without them and died shortly afterwards. It all sounded so cold and final in the print. No suspects were ever rounded up, none of the important questions asked. It was all so cut and dried. 'Girl dies for the way she was born but in other news our town has received a new traffic lane.' 

My family has never been religious, a fact that makes my mutation all the more ironic. We Worthingtons generally believe that you work hard to provide not only for your family but also your workers. Nothing is given to you in this life, you have to work hard for it and give others a chance to as well. Well Cindy never had a chance. No one bothered to give her one. Her physical mutation made it impossible for her to hide what she was. No one could see past it, to see the kind of person she really was. Oh no, that would be too logical for our species, after all it's only human nature to kill what we don't understand. One less freak off the streets and we all can sleep easier at night, right? If that was what it meant to be human then I'm glad I'm one of the freaks. 

"N-no…uhh…" A wavering voice cried out in the dark. I shivered before it hit me that I did not imagine it. It was Bobby. 

"No! Stop--don't, NO!" He screamed. I could only listen to Scott and him from above. It was gut-wrenching for me to hear Bobbys' sobs and Scotts' unexpectedly gentle manner. Especially since I knew there was nothing I could do to help.

"Easy Bobby…" Scott hushed.

"N-Nooo!"

"Wake up; it's just a dream--"

"Uhh…*pant*…please don't…" Bobby sobbed.

"It's me Scott, you're with us. You're safe Bobby…" Scott murmured soothingly.

"*Gasp*……… S-Scott?…I…I saw…"

"I know kiddo. I know. You're safe now." 

Thanks to me none of us would get any sleep now. It would take a miracle for us to get through tomorrow. 

A/N: I haven't read the issue, but I recall hearing about a New XM Annual where a girl gets her wings cut off by humans and dies. This isn't meant to be the same girl, but I thought it might need to be explained why she dies and Warren didn't during the X-Factor days. During Warrens' operation the doctors were basically working blind since they had no idea how a mutant body worked. So different mutants different bodies I guess. In the XM: THY it was said that at that point none of the Worthingtons were religious.   


	12. The Terrible Truth

Sue Penkivech: Thanks Sue, I'm relieved that you feel sorry for Warren. LOL! I've been writing him as such a jerk that I was afraid no one would care how he felt!

Beaubier: Thank you. :D I'm trying not to let him get too full of himself. You're right it is a very fine line, but it's also a lot of fun. It's okay, I can be demanding too. ;)  

smeg1: I just glad I didn't lose a reader, LOL! I won't quite say that the guys are friends yet. They still don't feel too comfortable with each other. And in answer your questions: yes. 

Warning: I'm not sure if anyone if be offend but I some mentioned violence here. It's brief but I might be writing more about it later. So I just letting you guys know in advance.

Scott was the first one of us to get up in the mourning. He did so long before the time we were usually called by the Professor. I heard him rushing about to get dressed as I tried unsuccessful to fall asleep. When I cracked my eyes open again I saw him bend under my bunk. He spoke in hush tones, urging his friend to get decent. Scott told him that he would be waiting outside. Not to long after he had left I heard Bobby stir below. Not even bothering to change from the same clothes he had worn yesterday he left. 

Normally I'd be offended that I was left behind, or annoyed that I had been awake the entire night because of this bull. The truth was that I simply didn't have the strength to care. Having nothing better to do I threw on my clean uniform (the other one was still in the laundry room and most likely needed to be stitched up) and decided to go onto the roof. I knew I wasn't suppose to fly without someone present but I decided to since it wasn't too remote. Besides, I'd most likely go insane if I couldn't fly. I need to do something to loosen up and what better way than soaring into the sky? 

And god it felt so good to fly. To feel so alive and free if only for a fleeting moment to forget it all…until I had to get my head out of the clouds. My mutation, my wings, gave me the greatest gift of all: flight. It was then that I realized that I wouldn't exchange that gift for anything, not even normality. It was a part of me, something I was proud of. More precious to me than the wealth I had, or even the fame my family name gave me. I didn't care what some bigoted pricks thought of me, I would not be ashamed of who I am. I, Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third, the X-Man known as Angel swore that I would never give into that self-loathing. Never.

__________

About an hour had passed when I was 'called' by Professor Xavier to join them all in his office. I groaned, why did we have to go THERE when we were all feeling so crappy? 

When I entered I took a seat next to Slim, facing Xavier and Duncan. Facing the clippings. 

"Thank you for coming so quickly my X-Men. For awhile now you have all been speculating why you have been bought here, away from the school. I told you that it was because of business that was none of your concern. An error in my own judgment I confess." The Prof paused to consider us, his gaze finally resting on Bobby. "I wanted to protect you from the darker side of humanity, and in doing so ignored what we are trying to accomplish. I can not teach you to defend yourselves if you are ignorant to the threats you will be facing." 

Duncan cleared his throat like he always did when he was going to start an uncomfortable speech. "About two months ago a series of disappearances began; the abducted were all suspected mutants. Only a few of the bodies have been recovered since then."

"What have you found?" Scott chimed in. I think it took us all a minute to register that the Boy Scout had interrupted; even Scott seemed shocked by his little outburst. 

"Charles and I have been doing research: talking to the families, having agents obtain photos of the crimes and forensic test." Duncan answered enigmatically.

"What kind of evidence did you find?" I asked. One moment they claim we need to know the details, the next their dancing around the particulars. Would they just make up their minds? Xavier met Duncans' glance and at the Professors' small nod he continued. 

"Not much I'm afraid. Not nearly enough to point to the suspects. At all of the crime scenes and on the bodies of the deceased there was a mark. Either painted or…carved into the victims flesh." I sat up straighter, noticing for the first time how truly tiny and enclosed the room was. "None of the victims died in the same fashion. It seems that the deaths were each decided …depending on the suspected mutants powers. …Though all were severely beaten before their deaths." He pulled out a photo; I almost didn't look until Bobby released a sigh of relief. It was just the crime scene, no bodies. 

"This is the killers' calling card." Duncan pointed to a symbol spray painted onto a wooden fence. It was hard to make out since the 'artist' made it so abstract and the fence didn't help the image either. 

"NBE?" Scott mumbled under his breath. No, not quite…I strained my eyes. MEF? 

"Are there any more questions we can answer for you boys?" Duncan asked. I couldn't think of anything, or rather anything I wanted to hear. Slim and Bobby both shook their heads.

"That being the case we will be having breakfast now, and then you will be having classes with Fred. I will have to do some work of my own." The Prof said looking just as exhausted as we were. Couldn't he see that none of us were up for this?

"Come on, let's go." Slim muttered. Well…excluding the super-solder boy that is.

_______

Agent Duncan had just finished giving us some of the finer pointers about bandaging fractures and breaks. He told us that we had an half an hour break until next class. The day had been pretty easy so far, nothing to physical. And luckily we hadn't had any mental defense lessons. 

Slim had gone back to the 'Closet' to retrieve an old beat up novel. When he returned he sat under a tree and disregarded the rest of the world, totally engrossed in his book. Not far away Bobby sat on the ground with his back to us. A mound of snow piled at his feet, his hands shaping the surface. I quietly advanced to get a better look. Bobby was forming the snow into some kind of a hill…with windows? 

"What is that?" I couldn't help myself. Frosty jumped at my voice, then gave a little shrug.

"It's nothing."

"O-kay." Bobby glared at me and gave the small mound a hard kick. The snow structure toppled. 

"What's the big deal--"

"Leave me alone Worthington." He retorted storming off in a huff. 

"What did I say?" I asked Scott.

"I have no idea." He replied, casually flipping to the next page as if he hadn't noticed.

"You're not worried about him acting like this?"

"We're all a little high stung--" Scott suddenly winced at his own words. Weird. I nodded and glanced back at the pile of snow. For a second it almost looked like a castle. 

In our 'Peer Reliance' lesson we needed to trust Bobby to protect us from the paint balls. He was doing great at the beginning, not one of us was hit. Iceman had excellent reflexes, much faster than I would have believed possible. Even Cyclops on his best day couldn't match his reaction time. (Of course I liked to believe I could.) The real difficulty came on the second run, when we all slipped. Dirt was kicked up into the air, blinding and choking us. Iceman seemed to lose control of the situation after we all started gagging. 

When it was over the three of us were covered from head to toe in a variety of paint colors. (Who would think paint balls would smart this much?) Bobby had the most bizarre appearance of all with the rainbow of colors on his snowy form; he looked like a freaking snow cone! He 'defrosted' himself washing away the paints in the process. 

"You got distracted again." Duncan informed our youngest member. 

"I know." Iceman replied sullenly. 

"You have to focus Bobby."

"I know."

"Alright. We'll do this exercise in a couple of days, so be prepared."

"Okay." Bobby muttered.

"I want you gentlemen to change into your normal attire and meet me in the kitchen in twenty. And no excuses." Duncan added sharply leaving the three of us to our own devices.

Once our teacher was out of sight Slim began with the verbal attack. "You had it down the first time, what happened?"

"I messed up." Bobby retorted bitterly. 

"Why did you mess up?" Scott pressed.

"Because I was wondering 'how am I ever going to piss the great Scott Summer off' when I thought--"

"This isn't funny. You need to work on this Bobby, and find out what went wrong before this becomes something worse." 

"Whatever…" Bobby moved passed us, leaving a chilly breeze in his wake. 

A/N: I always thought it was interesting that Warren loved his mutation since most mutants loath theirs. One of the great things about War in my opinion. :- )  Xavier seemed to feel that the less his students knew about certain things the better. His 'death' and Sage come to mind, but I figured he would feel obligated to inform the guys about the mutant slayings. The snow castle is a reference to the issue where Bobby brought Rogue to meet his parents. Basically he made a sand castle when he was a kid and his dad kinda said it was pointless. It was just my way of showing that Bobby has always been a bit of a dreamer. And Scott's like this because…well he's a perfectionist. 

Next chapter: Warren gets freaked out, and what Duncan has in mind for the X-Guys.


	13. Touchy

Sue Penkivech: Bobbys' feelings will be explored a bit more in upcoming chapters. Which I admit will be tricky to write so I hope I don't mess it up. Ororo and Kurt are the only ones besides Warren that came to mind for me too. Glad you liked this side of our winged hero. : )

Beaubier It's true, most things about him are beautiful and just writing in Warrens' POV has given me a new appreciation of his character. Especially when you look at where he starts out to what he's later put through. 

Neva Thank you. : ) I'm curious of what you'll think of Bobby later on… 

smeg1 I have a bunch of TPBs to help me. I liked those old stories and must of read them a million times. And the information I don't have in comic form (like Warren meeting the team for the first time) is from the uncannyxmen.net site; that has great character spotlights. Thanks, I trying hard to focus on characters but I'm not always sure how it will come across to other readers.

"The kid's taking this pretty hard isn't he?" I asked watching our team mate sprint off towards our dorm. 

"It looks that way." Scott muttered nonchalantly. I stared at him, dumbfounded at his indifferent attitude. Wasn't this the same guy who had called me an ass for my part in the prank war with his friend? Who defended Bobby against me at every turn? Why didn't he do anything now?

"That's all you have to say? Frostys' on the road to a nervous breakdown and--"

"No, he's not. Bobby will be fine, he just needs some space."

"Right, because we have a lot of space to offer here." I gestured to our dismal little camp. 

"You know what I meant." Scott said irritably yanking off his gloves. "And the last thing he needs is one of your little 'chats'. Just lay off him."

"Whoa, hold on--'lay off him?' When have I ever been on him?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "Okay that came out wrong, but serious--when was the last time we actually fought? Days ago Slim; and none of our fights were nearly as bad as this. At least I didn't put him down like--"

"You did put him down, on a daily basis." Scott countered. Most people would begin to raise their voices at this point. Most, but not our Cyclops. His voice was as steady as ever, but with a slight edge to it. 

"Give it a rest Summers, because your high and might act isn't working. Nothing I've said has been as bad as what the Prof has said to him. Or you for that matter with your little 'pep' talks." Our fearless leader had begun giving his own speeches not too long ago. They were no where near as horrible as Xaviers' but they were still pretty bad. Of course I ignored most of the ones directed at me but still. 

"The Professor has been trying to get us to work as a team." He replied. I rolled my eyes at Scotts' constant boot licking attitude. The man wasn't even there and Scotty felt he had to defend his beloved teachers' every movement. 

"Whatever you say Scott." I muttered turning away from him. I didn't care if it was rude; I wasn't in the best of moods and just wanted to change. Scott on the other hand wanted to continue our little debate. 

"I'm talking to you Worthington!" He hollered after me.

"You WERE talking to me Summers. Now we'll done." I replied throwing back my mask as I made to climb the rickety steps to the second floor. 

"No, we're not--!" That was when it happened. I think he meant to grab my arm but I pulled away too fast. Instead he seized my wing. No one had EVER touched my wings before and the unfamiliar sensation sent a chill down my spine. The harsh alien touch only reminded me of the image of Cindy Kirbys' broken body--

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" I screamed thrashing around until Scott lost his grip.

"War—uhh!" I turned my head just in time to see my team mate tumble down the last two steps. 

"Oh shi…" I trailed off, stunned by what had just occurred. Drawing a shaky breath I called out to him. Groaning Scott bought a trembling hand to his head. "God…Scott I didn't…I…" 

"What happened to you two?" I jolted as Bobby came down the steps behind me stopping once he reached me. The steps were far too narrow to let more than one person go up at once. 

"We…had an accident." I responded. 

"Oh." He recoiled from me a bit. "Umm…I think Agent Duncan is waiting for us. I'll go down the back way…" Bobby mumbled running back up the stairs, shaking them a little in the process.

"Scott…"

"Save it Worthington. We have to meet Duncan." He snapped back. 

_________________

The three of us waited for our instructor as we were ordered. None of us spoke to one another. We had just had a horrible weeks' worth of training, were severely depressed, and in no mood for this. Whatever 'this' was. I wondered what terror Duncan and Xavier would be subjecting us to this time. 

Our other classes had already taken a turn for the worse. In Judo I had been told, repeatedly, that I threw my punches to far to the right leaving myself open. (Scott loved that session and had taken advantage of this information.) We all had trouble remembering how to treat certain wounds in our First aid course. And don't even get me started on what happened in Target Practice.

The door slowly crept open drawing our attention. The man we had been waiting for, Fred Duncan stood before us and all we could do was gawk.

"Ah, I see you're ready." He gave us a winning smile, chuckling at our muteness. "I realize the slacks are a nice fit but really boys—I don't think it merits staring."

"You're not wearing a suit." Scott announced.

"It's good to see those keen observation skills coming in handy Scott." With anyone else this could have been taken as an insult. Duncan however had no sarcasm in his voice, only amusement.

"Why are you dressed like this sir?" I asked, taking in his causal wear. It was nice but obviously not designer worthy. Knockoff maybe…

"Same reason I asked you boys to, we'll going out." 

Next Chapter: Will a trip to the t town help the X-Men unwind or make things worse?


	14. Fun and Games

**Beaubier: You sure know how to make me blush. ;) Thank you! It's a real honor to read such kind words from great writers like yourself. I can only hope you enjoy the coming chapter. I'm getting closer to the end—though I still have no idea how many chapters I have to write. **

"They have a Burger King!" Usually I'd make a comment about how Bobby was easily appeased but even I turned around to catch a glimpse. Anything would be better than the cold cuts we've been eating for a week. Surviving the 'Closet' and the boot camp really made you appreciate the outside world. For the first time in my life I actually wanted fast food. Even Scott was in awe of the neon lights that were bathing us. 

"Agent Duncan, I don't mean to question you sir--"

"But?" 

"Why are we here sir? Are we going to do some observational tactics?" I threw Scott the dirtiest look I could manage. Good God the stick in that guys' rear must have had a stick in it too. Bobby not so subtly 'bumped' his friends' elbow. 

"Why don't you ask for homework while you're at it?" Bobby hissed.

"Actually," Duncan interrupted, "no. This concept might be a little hard to grasp but we're just here to relax. Things have been rough for the last couple of days so we figured you boys deserved a break. Now where does everyone want to eat?" At once all three of us opened our mouths and in unison called out our chosen restaurant. 

"Burger King!" Bobby exclaimed louder than he intended.

"Olive Garden!" I voiced.

"Joes' Diner!" Scott called out. We stared at each other then began bickering. Over the years many things would change, but the debate of where we would eat wasn't one of them. It was an explosive topic that a certain red-haired girl would later call 'a male dominances struggle.' Which was just silly, it was never about that. It was about eating in a place with class. The fact that I always had the ideal place in mind was never a factor.

"A-hem. Gentlemen, I believe I can settle this in a less…public manner." Duncan remarked giving a gaping woman a small nod. "Bobby, what do you want to eat?"

"A burger with some fries."

"What about you Warren?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "but I'd like to have something with pasta." 

"Scott?"

He scrunched up his mouth giving off the impression that he was giving the matter some serious thought. "Either chicken fingers or a hot sub."

"Good. We can get all of that in here." Duncan jabbed his thumb at a building across the street. I winced at the neon lit, loud arcade called, "Eddies' Place."

"You got to be kidding me. It looks like a freaking Chucky Cheeses'!"  I said in disgust.

"I'm surprise you even know what one is." Bobby mumbled but I just acted like I hadn't heard him.

"Think of it as a version for the older crowd. I was in the other day." Duncan replied motioning for us to follow him crossing the street. "Fortunately they have a bar in the back." I barely caught his words but it made me smile all the same.

We were all given spending money (something that made me uncomfortable and wishing I had bought some cash with me.) Our chaperon left us to our own devices so he could get a drink. It was hard to hear anything in the deafening place. Kids were yelling, music was blaring, and games issued annoying sound effects. Yet somehow…it was relaxing. Hell, it was fun just to sit down with the guys and eat with the rest of humanity. Not shacked up in some gloomy remote hide-a-way plotting to change the world. It was just so normal and well--human.

Bobby ran off after he'd gobbled down his meal to play some of the video games. I went to the shoot a few hoops at the basketball game. As you may have guessed Scott was less inclined to loosen up and have fun. He claimed he just wanted to sit down for awhile. The guy's about as much fun as a cavity. 

After a pretty good score at the hoop I caught him hanging around Bobby and he was actually smiling! Bobby was speaking animatedly making gestures whenever his hands were free from the joystick. A brilliant smile lighting his face, and I found myself grinning in return. It was really amazing what a difference it made. It's remarkable what how his smile could brighten our day. You know it was a powerful thing when even Scott was affected so strongly. 

"Hi there stranger." I turned my head slightly to glimpse the speaker. A girl with short blond hair, wearing a purple tank top gave me a wicked smile. "Are you new here?" These were old clichés but I didn't care, I appreciated her straight-forwardness. "As a matter of fact I am." I replied neutrally. It was an old trick of my family to act indifferently which of course would only draw the other in more.

"That a fact?" Bingo. "How do you like it so far?" She asked coyly. 

"It's alright, I guess. This is my first night out in town, I haven't seen that much."

"Would you like to see more?"

"That depends…" I murmured playfully.

"Really subtle aren't they?" I heard Bobby mutter to which Scott answered with an affirmative noise. 

"Oh yeah? On what?" She asked flipping her golden hair to the side. Bobby giggled helplessly.

"On the company." I gave the obvious line trying to block out my 'pals' and their comments. The twerp made a gagging sound.

"Oh, I might be able to help you with that…" She trailed off eyeing me with what I instantly recognized as approval. 

"I'm sure she could…" The brat whispered.

"How so?" I asked through a fake grin. I was going to kill that frozen juvenile deliquesce. 

"Oh, I could think of a few ways." She murmured. 

"Wak cha wak cha." Bobby intoned.

"Ha ha, excuse me." Without turning around I reached back and slapped the kids' arm. 

"OW!"

"Penny! We have to get going!" A man in his early twenties called out in our direction.

"That's me…I have to go. I hope to see you again." Penny said flipping her hair off her shoulder. I noticed a strange red wrist band that didn't seem to fit her at all. I couldn't help but wonder why would she wear that thing.

"So do I." As soon as she left I glared at Bobby. "What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry War, but you two were just sooo cheesy that I couldn't resist. Did you have to hit me so hard?" He rubbed his arm groaning nut still grinning broadly. 

"It's not like you're get a chance to see her again anyway." Scott added. "We're only going to be here for another week and I don't think we'll be coming back into town again." 

"*sigh* Yeah, you're probably right."

A/N: Warren has class but I think he's a little corny when he flirts. At least back in the old days. When he first met Jean his line was something like, "She has one obvious power, the power to make a mans' heart beat faster!" Which of course Bobby responded by saying that if he had Warrens' line he'd shoot himself. 

Next chapter: More of Eddies' Place, a surprise for the X-Men, and maybe a class.


	15. The Writing on the Wall

Sorry about the delay but Christmas has taken it's toll on me. I've been busy shopping and visiting my sister so I haven't had much time to work on this story.  

Beaubier: It was so much fun to write that chapter, to have the X-Men finally relaxing. Scott can be cool at times; I always loved how he interacted with people after the originals rejoined the X-Men. He was much more laid back then. *sigh* 

Enjis: Thanks, it's always great to get a new reader, especially one who's been a fan of the X-Men for so long. I admit Warren was a bit meaner than he is in some of the early issues, but I did that for a reason. He always seemed to be fighting with Bobby for the first few issues so I wanted to elaborate on that. Not much is told about the boys time together before Jean so I chose to use that leeway to it's fullest. I am I huge fan of the original X-Men era, I adore those stories but I wanted to incorporate as much as the past and current continuity as I could. I don't really see Mr. Drake's attitude being bigoted, at least in this early stage of Bobbys' training. Since this is from Warrens' point of view I can't really show what Mr. Drake is thinking. Right now I think he's more frustrated that he can't really understand or help his son deal with his abilities. And he might even feel guilty, that it's his fault that Bobby is a mutant. I have fixed some of the typos but I haven't reposted it yet. My beta reader gave up on me to return to her studies and I haven't had time to do it lately but I will repost some chapter soon.

Chapter 15: The Writing on the Wall.

We must have been in 'Eddies' Place' for another half an hour before Duncan came back to check on us. His lips visibly thinned when he caught sight of me. I mentally prepared myself for more of the criticism I was becoming accustomed to in the past week. But it never came. Instead I received a look I knew well, one that did nothing to calm my nerves.

"Where's Scott?" He asked glancing past my shoulder to watch Bobby attempt to escape from a man dressed in a rat costume. I got the impression that if Duncan had not been so grim the two of us would have laughed at the spectacle the popsicle was making. 

"He said something about getting a drink." I answered with a shrug. I wasn't the guys' keeper after all, so I shouldn't be expected to keep track of him. Especially during our time off. "Why, are we leaving?" I didn't want to go back yet, not when we were finally having fun.    
  


"I'm afraid so. We can't stay here any longer." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to me. I suppressed my groan, knowing that it was futile to argue with him. Not waiting for my reply Duncan went off to find Scott amidst the crowd of teens. I knew what my job was with out being told. I had to look after the runt. 

"Hey ice cube, time to go." I called out as I checked out the area for him. One thing you learn about Bobby is that he can't stay still for long durations. Sure his patience has improved over the years but not much. I admit I sometimes have the same problem. Men of action don't tend to behave well to inactiveness, or so I'm told. 

Something, or rather someone collided with my back letting out a small irritated grunt. Bobby massaged his brow, glaring at me for chuckling at his discomfort. "Having fun with your playmate?" I asked eyeing the costumed man hurrying off to the party area.

"I was just minding my own business when that idiot came after me!"

"Did he think you were part of the kiddie party?" I asked, knowing full well that he had. I had overheard the man ask what the kid was doing away from his friends. Bobby however didn't find it one bit funny. Whatever happened to his infamous sense of humor?  

"Aw, shuddup Angel." He grumbled as I helped him to his feet. My smile faltered when I saw Duncan returning with Scott in tow. Both of their faces were grim when they advanced towards us. "What's--"

"We're leaving." Scott snapped.

"But--"

"Now." Bobby and I shared a brief glance before we were pushed and tugged along. My stomach clenched when we were led towards the back of the establishment. This wasn't right. This was just suppose to be a normal run-of-the-mill night out with the guys. We weren't here on a mission, or a training session.

"Why are we going--" Bobby tried to ask but was cut off by Duncan.

"Go to the car," he handed me the keys, "and wait for me down at Jordons' four blocks down." I nodded understanding what he was saying and more importantly what he wasn't. Whatever was happening he had to check it out; and we had to stay out of his way. Taking my cue from Scott I rushed Bobby along making sure he didn't look back. I wasn't sure what was behind us but I knew we couldn't afford to stop. 

We settled Bobby (much to his protest) in the backseat next to Scott. He kept asking us what was wrong but neither of us bothered to answer. I tried to calm myself but my hands couldn't stop shaking. They shook so badly that I lost my grip of the keys twice. 

I had just managed to rev up the engine when shouts rang out in the street. A mob began to gather outside Eddies' Place. Glancing up into the rearview mirror I caught Scott rest a reassuring hand on Bobbys' shoulder. I was trying to block out everything and just focus on getting where we needed to be. I could not allow myself to think about what could be going on, I didn't think I could handle that. Though I wasn't as focused as I should have been, as I heard my team-mates' next words. 

"Not here…" Scott gasped. I automatically looked over to his side of the street and silently cursed. 

The letters 'MEF' were spray painted over the store windows in bold blood red letters. Underneath was a simple message, "DIE MUTANTS DIE!" 

"WARREN!" Bobby hollered. I turned the car sharply, narrowly missing an oncoming truck. "Uuufff!" They both exclaimed slamming into the back of the seats. 

"Pull over, Warren!" Slim screamed at me.

"I'll stop when we reach Jordens'!" I yelled back. If we stopped we were dead, I just knew it…

"You just passed it!" I swore under my breath and made an abrupt u-turn. By the time I parked the car (awkwardly but parked nonetheless) we were all gasping for air. Scott stood tall, and alert, checking out the block for signs of danger. He paced in front of us (more or less planted a couple feet before Bobby) to protect us should we receive and incoming attack. I scanned the area as well, knowing that my eyesight was better than theirs' in the dark. Every once in awhile I would subtly glance at the others to see how they were holding up. 

I noticed fairly early that Scott was moving like he did in our practices with the Prof. Shoulders held back, mouth drawn in tight, and fist slightly clutched. You just knew the guy had to be thinking up different scenarios in his head, planning out escape routes and such. His bit into his lip, a move that he rarely does, one that implies he has to make a tough decision. 

"Bobby, come over here." Scott whispers into his ears. I flinch when I hear the plan and hope it doesn't come to this. If the mob catches up to us before Duncan--we have to stop them. Panicking people do a lot of damage, mainly to each other. If they came around the corner it's would basically be up to Iceman to stop them. 

Bobby's face was impassive. His eyes didn't dart frantically like mine did, he simply looked straight ahead. No jokes, no smiles, or gestures. If not for his hands clutching at his jacket pockets you would have thought he was the picture of serenity.  

A shadow cast of the lamp lights giving it an oversized and sinister appearance. We gave each other quick worried looks as the shape grew larger. Drawing a deep breath Bobby dug his heels into the topsoil in front of Jordons'. Slowly he extended his right arm…

"Wait a second." Scott commanded. He seemed to be straining to see or hear something. I did likewise but I couldn't figure out what he was waiting for.

"What is it?" Bobby asked nervously. 

"Do you hear that?" Our leader inquired. 

"Hear what?" I asked impatiently. Now was not a good place to start playing twenty questions.

"Exactly. Do you hear the crowds' screams getting closer?" He pointed out.

"No." Bobby visibly relaxed, though not enough to stuff his hands back into his pockets.

 The lone figure came out of the darkness to greet us. Agent Duncan gave us a nod and wordlessly went to the car, knowing we would follow. None of us spoke on the journey back to our dismal base camp. Each of us was weighted down by our own dark thoughts making the normal chit-chat impossible. Was this what it always was going to be like? Not ever able to live our lives, always fleeing in fear? How could we possibly hope to fight against such hate? 

A/N: The term 'playmate' was used often by Stan Lee when fighting a bad guy. Yeah it may sound retro but I like it for some reason. 'Shuddup' is not a typo. The line 'Aw, shuddup Angel' was taken directly from the comic where Bobby transforms into his icy form for the first time. Which Warren of course had to comment on. 

Next Chapter: Xavier has something new to teach the X-Men in Mental Defense. 


	16. What side of the bed did you wake up on?

Beaubier: I had to have a happy moment for the guys before I depressed them again. I always loved it in the comics where the guys looked out for one another. One of the reason I fell in love with the originals, they always had such a great bond.

zcjm72: Thanks. :) There will be some more tense moments coming up. Hopefully you weren't expecting some of them. 

I was going to have a mental defense class but that's been pushed back. This just popped into my head and I had to write it out.

----------------

When we returned to the camp the Professor was there waiting for us. He made some cliché speech about us fighting for the greater good or whatever. I don't think even Scott had bother to pay attention to him that night. The lone television we had was located in the Profs' office. Usually he'd never let us come in let alone watch the set. He made an exception this time.

While we were enjoying ourselves at Eddies' another mutant was spotted a couple blocks away. Like us he was just having a night out with friends when his powers manifested themselves. Most of his 'friends' didn't take this news lightly. He ran through the streets until they had caught up with him…the riot had started…and we the 'heroes' did nothing about it. 

 "Hey Warren, isn't that the girl you talked to?" Scott motioned to the blond girl on the screen. A cold chill started to spread from the base of my spine. Penny was sitting in the back round on the curb crying. Her blond hair untidy, her face slashed…

"Yeah, it is."  I had been in the hero biz for less than a year and I was already failing spectacularly. I had almost gotten innocents killed by a nuclear device, and just an hour ago I stood idly by as a kid was murdered. It made me wonder if Xavier was right, that we weren't ready for the big leagues yet. Up until then I would have said he was wrong about us…but what kind of heroes have to run for their lives?

_____________________

I wasn't sure about the others but I was so exhausted that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It's funny but I didn't have any nightmares. I don't even remember a single dream, just a sense of comfort and peace like I never felt before. Safe. I was safe, and somehow I knew that everything was going to be okay. I could I could almost hear a gentle voice smoothing away all my fears. 

I was thankful that for once during this trip my slumber went uninterrupted all night. When I awoke I yawned broadly, feeling content. I leaped off the top of the bunk, heedless of the other X-Men. It had to of been just before daybreak and if those lazy guys weren't up they would have to be soon enough. I threw on my clean uniform; knowing my turn to do the laundry was next. Good old Scotty would never let me forget. Smirking I grabbed another costume and tiptoed over to the lower bunk. Grinning at the lump in front of me I yanked off the blanket and flung the costume onto my prone team-leaders' face.

"Waa--who!" Scott leaped up. His fist flew, jabbing and punching into the air. Without trying to remove the garments that covered his head. Our great field leader… 

"It's your wake up call, Slim. Rise 'n shine." I said sweetly. 

"Wha…War…Warren…?" He asked sleepily. Weird, this guy usually gets up in a flash. 

"Uh huh, up and at them Cyclops!" 

"Oh…right." He replied a bit…well cheerfully.

"You alright, man? You almost sound happy."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Besides the fact that it's YOU?"

"Very funny Angel, but for your information I just slept well last--"

"Me too. What about you Bobby?" When I didn't receive an answer I sighed. That kid could snooze through anything. 

"He's not here." I frowned at that, Bobby was always the last one of us to get up in the mornings. And when he did it usually took the combined efforts of Scott and me to get him conscious. 

"Huh…" In the back of my mind I knew something was wrong but I couldn't be bothered to find out what. "Well, I guess he must have fallen out of bed again." I shrugged. 

"Wouldn't we have heard him?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't think anything could have disturbed me. I never slept so well in my life."

_________________

Scott apparently was in such a good mood that he offered to cook Breakfast. He claimed that he didn't want me to burn down the kitchen. (Like I'd do that again.) We chatted until Duncan sat at the table. Though he said nothing his eyes darted in between us, as he studied us for awhile. Evidently he could no longer contain his curiosity as he cleared his throat. 

"Ahem…how are you boys feeling?"

"Great."

"Never better. Why?" Duncan raised an eyebrow, open his mouth and shut it just as fast. There was no mistaking the look of clarity that passed over his features. 

"When you see Charles, could you tell him that I would like to have a word with him?" I blinked back at him in surprise of his tone. None of us X-Men, no matter how much we screwed up had managed to get this reaction from the kind, and patient Agent Duncan. Jaw clenched; eyes sharp, nostrils flaring--what ever way you looked at it the man was livid. 

"Uh…yes, sir. Where will you be?" 

"I will be continuing my investigation." Duncan replied vaguely. "I may not be back for…some time but I want you gentlemen to keep practicing our drills. And remind Bobby that he will still have to redo his peer reliance run." Scott and I sat watched him go, neither of us knowing what had just occurred. 

I had just dug into my second bowl of cereal (Slims' idea of making Breakfast seems to differ from most) when he came through the door. He, being our other team-mate Bobby. He grunted his greetings to us as he joined us at the table. I glanced up at him and nearly gagged on my corn flakes. Bobbys' hair was disheveled, and his usually bright eyes were so dull. Dark circles were forming under those brown eyes, suggesting he didn't get a wink of sleep last night. 

"You look like hell!" I commented. 

"Good morning to you too, Wings." He responded grumpily.

 Scott rushed over at once and starting interrogating the poor guy. Asking if he slept at all, or wanted anything to eat or if he was feeling well. He even felt Bobbys' forehead. It was unexpected for both of us to see Scott actually touch someone other than his usual handshake. Still, as strange as this was to witness, it also seemed natural for Slim. There was something very brotherly about this simple gesture that articulated more than he would ever be able to put into words. 

"I--I'll be--"

"Do you want to lie down and rest Bobby? I'll tell the Professor you're not well--"

Wow. This was major, now he was actually suggesting Bobby take some time off training!

"I'm not sick--"

"You don't look well…"

"Yeah, well maybe I just wanna get away from some busybody!" Bobby growled. 

"Robert? Are you in here?" Professor Xaviers' voice called.

"Well, speak of the devil." Bobby muttered darkly.  

________________________________

Next Chapter: What is going on with the boys? 


	17. Transmitting

Beaubier: I love the family feeling the originals had. And I think that losing his own little brother would make Scott more protective of Bobby. 

greenberrypie: Thank you! Scott is a complex guy and having him interacting with the other two is always a pleasure to write. 

Anything but ordinary3: I adore Hank as well; I just fear writing such a verbal mutant. The Scott/mouse bit was a moment of insanity I guess, glad you enjoyed it. : ) Yes I know about the typos, I really need to get a new beta reader. School is starting to cut into my writing time. Stan Lee was brilliant with these guys and I can only hope to have a little of that spark he had. No, as you already saw I have not in fact written the Hank plot bunny I had. I was planning on doing so after I finished one of two my stories. 

Enjis: Sorry you got confused during that part but I was kind of writing from personal experience there. When I was little there was an accident and there was just so much fear that people just began panicking like that. Your right there was less anti-mutant sentiment than todays' issues. But the X-Men are not back home in the safety of the mansion where the Professor would try to protect them. Awhile back where I lived a man was beaten to death and there was a short hype of racism. The town the X-men are in has had several such events, and the reason they are there in the first place was to investigate these hate crimes. Yes, there is a deep love that the originals have for one another. They are a family that looks out for each other. I don't want to rush that bond. 

___________________________

"You should have gotten some rest, Robert. We have a schedule to meet and you will only be able to perform your best if you are well rested." The Professor said in his usual strict manner. Though you would never have guessed it by Bobbys' reaction, the ice cube didn't even seem to be paying attention. "*Sigh* Did you at least have Breakfast?" 

"Nope." The kid answered carelessly. 

"You…" His stern face fell momentary and I got another glimpse at the more vulnerable side of Charles Xavier. In those early days he always played the discipliner, the hash father figure. He didn't want to show weakness to us, he had to be the strong one. We were only kids, and in his eyes that meant he had to protect us. Even though Xavier was handicapped physically, none of us really thought of him as crippled. It was hard to image such a thing in his presence. But we did sometimes forget that like us, he was only human. Words were powerful weapons that left their mark, even if they weren't spoken aloud.

"That was not appropriate Robert." The mask slipped back on and he was the severe disapproving teacher again. 

"Neither was reading my thoughts." Bobby snapped back. I not sure if it was Scott or I, but one of us gasped at that. Had the kid gone of the deep end? No one could get snippy with the Prof. It was unheard of. 

Xavier folded his hands, his long fingers knitting together in what we dubbed 'patient mod.' He stared at our popsicle until he finally met the gaze. Arms hugging his chest tightly, back slouched he glared up rebelliously. Eyebrows drew closer together, mouth thinning, the Prof studied his student. To Bobbys' credit he didn't flinch during the whole inspection. He must have been too aggravated to give the other the satisfaction of looking away. Whatever was eating the kid up it was clear he had to vent these feelings. Eventually Xavier was the first to lower his gaze and I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding. 

"You're just tired and frustrated." He said in a whisper. Let me tell you that when you're angry you do not want someone to be telling you how you feel. It's demeaning, at least it seems that way. You don't want understanding, you want to rage. I can relate. 

"And you were 'just' messing with our heads! 'Course that's your answer to everything--" Bobby spat.

"I warned you all that I would be testing your mental barriers soon." 

"What?!" I yelped in shock but neither of them seemed to hear me. 

"I did not state when I would do so but I did inform you it would be randomly."

"Yeah, so you figured why not do it after--after--" Bobbys' voice wavered and he turned away looking ashamed at himself. 

"I have to prepare you for the worst, Bobby." This tone was gentler but still had that steely note behind it. 

"And what DID you test us with last night, Professor?" Scott boldly asked. 

"I tested your ability to block me out. You and Warren did not sense me and I was able to render you both unconscious." He acknowledged in monotone. 

"And Bobby?" I asked slowly getting the picture. 

"He did not attempt to go to bed and as a result figured out my test. He asked me to stay out of his mind and I did so." I couldn't believe that the Professor would do such a thing yet I knew he had. It was just too much to take in. Should I have been as mad as Bobby? Maybe but I just didn't have the strength to be mad at the man who took away my nightmares. "Enough of this, we still have plans X-Men. I will retire to my office and in the mean time I want you to go back to bed Robert." 

Bobby refused to go after the Prof had left but finally gave in to Scotts' demands that he eat some pancakes. 

"Hey! You didn't make me pancakes!" I said indignity. 

"No, I didn't." Scott murmured out of the corner of his mouth as if trying to shut me up. But whatever he feared didn't come and I thought I caught a glimpse of that twinkle in Bobbys' icy blue eyes. Scott seemed to have too, for his shoulders were no longer as taut. "It's probably your fault he couldn't rest in the first place." 

I glowered at him, furious that he would blame me for last night. "And why's that, Slim?"  

"You have the habit of laughing in your sleep." Scott replied unexpectedly. 

I blinked. 

"What? I--I do NOT!"

"Yes, you do. It really bizarre actually." Was he attempting to be funny or was he being serious? I wasn't sure; I had never really heard the guy joke before. 

"That's not true!" I turned to Bobby for help. "Is it?" 

The kid continued eating in silence but I saw that his eyes still sparkled though he still didn't smile. The memory of the riot was starting to come back to me and I knew Scott must have felt as weight down by it as I did. None of us wanted to talk about it, and the Prof would be expecting us to work through it anyway. It was what we had all signed up for, we knew that. So we just had to suck it up and carry on with our training. That's what you'd expect heroes to do, right?

______________________________

Let me tell you that a trio of depressed X-Men and one strict teacher makes one hell of a lesson. Scott was blasting the target dummies to smithereens while Bobby froze pretty much everything in sight. We had an outlet for all our pent up anger and we used it for all it was worth. As a matter of fact most of the equipment from section B was turned to splinters. Sweaty and exhausted we were pushed into our mental defense class. The Professor had boasted that this was to be a new more difficult lesson. Oh joy. 

"As with all aspects of the mind, psychic rapports are extremely complex. They are a bond—a link between two or more minds. Thoughts and emotions travel through this connection to the individuals, giving even the non-psychic a glimpse into the telepaths' mind. This link keeps the respected parties connected at all times," Xavier tactfully chose to ignore our gasps, "though it can be blocked or filtered with mental blocks. Although this keeps privacy faint impressions still can be felt through the rapport letting the other know if you are endangered or not." 

"So you're going to establish this rapport with all of us?" I knew it was a stupid moot question but I wanted to make sure I was hearing right.

"That is correct. It will take time to institute a strong link…but I feel confident that we will succeed in doing so. It will also give us a chance to see how far you've come on your work on you transmitting abilities." He remarked. I didn't look but I just knew he was directing that comment at me. Transmitting as the Prof had called it; was a form of sending your thoughts. You had to direct your thoughts; channel them and be able to give them 'voice' from a great distance. Sound confusing? Yeah, it is.

Scott had managed to do it a few times from the 'Closet.' Bobby had been a little overzealous and 'yelled' at the Prof. (Xavier wasn't too pleased about that one.) I had the most trouble with it. I wasn't sure how to focus enough to 'send' my messages. When I did do it I never managed to have quite the 'volume' the others had. I was told that I had difficulty with the less physical side of our training. I was use the hands on approach, hell I excelled at it, but the less tangible bogged me down. Bobby referred to it was the 'Luke Skywalker problem.' I was too use to thinking a certain way so I couldn't conceive communicating by other means. 

The lesson went better than I had hoped for, and we only had minor ringing in our heads. I still couldn't perform the 'transmitting' well enough; something that I could tell disappointed the Prof. Bobby was fallen asleep shortly afterwards earning us a break. Having pity for our plight (or rather Bobby) Xavier told us we would only be doing one other practice today. My peer reliance practice. I couldn't help thinking this was turning out to be an easy day. 

A/N: Bobby (as well as the other originals) has questioned Xaviers' motives before. In XMN: THY #1 Bobby even quits the team because he doesn't feel he can trust Xavier. Xavier has had several questionable moments when he has tested his students, like pretending to lose his powers, etc. In both Hank and Bobbys' backstories he uses his telepathic powers to erase information from bystanders minds, even people who accepted the boys as mutants. The laughing in the sleep part is actually a reference to my sister. I still don't know if she really did laugh in her sleep or was just trying to freak me out. Xavier did have psychic rapports with his students. In the early days he monitored his X-Men, and during Dark Phoenix saga he had trouble re- establishing the link with the new class. In XMN: THY #2 Bobby 'hears' the Professor calling for Havok and Lorna to help the other X-Men even though the message wasn't directed at him.


	18. Fall from Grace

Anything but ordinary3: Its' always fascinated me that such an ethical man as Xavier could have these moments where he does abuse his power. Yes, he does do some of it for the great good but the line has to be drawn. I have written a 'practice' Hank in my other fic and have grown more comfortable writing him so I'm looking forward to writing him. 

ManualImpact: LOL, I do try to update quickly. I just love writing these characters. Oh, I remember that issue, I think it was the last time (not including when Havok came out of his coma) where the originals were all together. I laughed at Warrens' line in that issue. : ) 

Beaubier: As have I. I think that Bobby does have a lot of integrity, his back story shows that, but a lot of people tend to forget that side of him. Thank you for your offer, I'll take all the help I can get.

_________________________________

I was excited; I was actually going to be tested on flying! I would be in my element. There was no way I was going to fail this test. Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to show off my stuff for awhile so I had time to kill. And no one to spent it with. Poor Scott had to help the Prof set up my course and do all the leg work. Bobby was still snoozing on the sofa in our conference room, so no luck there. I could wait; no problem, I thought idly flipping through Scotts' medical textbook.

About a minute later I tossed the book and reached for my cell. Patients be damned, I was bored. Now who could I call? Then out of the blue it hit me and I dialed. I wasn't sure why I called her but I did anyway. I guess I just wanted to hear her voice. It had been awhile.

"Hello Katherine Worthington speaking." Her cheerful voice greeted me.

"Hi, mom."

"Warren, I was just thinking about you dear! How's school going? Are you still making calls during class? Your father spoke to--"

"I know mom. We got that settled. Schools' been…," How could I phrase this? "…educational." Well, that was pathetic. "Er…I mean it's interesting. I'm learning new things everyday."

"Like what dear?" 

"Uh…like evolution and..."

"Really? How strange. We had a discussion about the very same thing at our charity ball the other day. Mr. Dodo or something, he's a friend of your Uncles', brought it up."

"…Oh? W-what did he say?"

"Oh, some silly things about how we'll all be separated by species or some such nonsense. I couldn't be bothered to listen; I didn't like the man at all." She had trailed off for a moment and I knew what that would mean. At least I got a chance to speak with her. "*Sigh* It seems I'm needed, I'll have to call you back later dear." 

"Sure thing, mom. I have to go myself."

"Alright then, good-bye Warren, I love you."

"Love you too mom." 

Everyday it felt like I was drifting further and further from my parents. I couldn't let them know the truth, that their son was a mutant. I tried to once but Doctor Stuart convinced me not to; he said they wouldn't be able to handle it. I took his advice, how could I not? He was an old friend of our family, the man even delivered me. He just had our best interest at heart…still I would always wonder the 'what ifs'.

_______________________________

"Ready?" 

"I was born ready." I smirked at Slim, earning an exasperated shake of his head in return. "When do we start?"

"Not until Bobby gets here." He nodded towards the figure slowing pacing our way. It was good to see that the kid had more color in his face, even if it wasn't much. Once he caught sight of us he smiled and added more bounce into his step.

"Good nap?" I asked dryly.

"Yep. It's amazing how much sleep a guy can get without being woken up by giggling." He beamed at me. "Or girlish squealing." He added as an afterthought. I could just image Scotty rolling his eyes at that one.

"If that is quite enough…we do have a practice to do my X-Men." We all jumped as the still unfamiliar sensation of 'hearing' the Profs' telepathic call. Disregarding this he explained my task. High above us stood the platform; on top were three dummies that Scott and Bobby were to throw my way. I was to 'save' these 'people' and be timed on how fast I could do so. No big deal right? Not exactly, it got tricky after that. It's not called Peer Reliance for nothing. The dummies are really a test run for catching my teammates. I should have been nervous, I guess, yet I wasn't. I knew I could do this. 

The guys climbed the ladder up to the platform, which I noted was constructed better that our own quarters. At least it was stable. 

Someone shouted and the first dummy was released. I swooped up, catching it deftly before it even made the halfway mark. I was good. My skills at flight were rapidly improving each day and I was constantly amazed at the results. 

"Not bad Angel, though I feel you could make better time if you took off in a different manner." The Prof said from the safety of his seat behind the protected mental barrier dividing us from the camp. 

"Right, sir." I answered awaiting his instructions. I was determined to get a perfect score. I had to get a perfect score. When the next limp figure was thrown I was ready. My speed was increased; though I slowed down when I made the catch and placed the old dummy onto the lower 'safe' platform below the guys. I was on fire!

"Excellent!" Xavier cried. "Remember to adjust for the new weight though Angel. Don't forget that lad. I fear you'll bring too much strain on yourself." 

I told him I would not forget, though I wasn't really focusing on what he was saying anymore. My confidence was soaring now; I was going to impress the Professor. The third dummy was released. It fell awkwardly, its' arms and legs tangled in the many loose threads. I took off and 'saved' it the same way I did with the other two. The thread barren dummy had other plans though. As I rescued the body the impact jarred the already loose neck and the head snapped off completely. Damn. You think I'll get point taken off for getting the victim decapitated?  

I glanced up to see what the guys thought about that. The hunched figure of Cyclops mouthed 'ohh' in a type of unguarded movement of pity. Kneeling next to him was Bobby. The kids' eyes seemed to follow the head on its' way to the ground. I was so focused on his reaction I almost missed what the Prof was telling me.

"Get back to the starting point Angel." I nodded and flew back. "Iceman take your place." Bobby slowly rose to his feet and maneuvered himself over safety railing.

"Iceman, I do NOT want you to ice up during this route." The kid nodded. 

As the Prof gave his orders I mentally recited all of the safety rules I had been forced to endure. I got halfway into them, right up to the wind current part when the Prof gave us the first signal. Bobby screwed his eyes shut and released his hold of the railing. A second later I received my signal and I took off. I was closing in on him fast but there was a problem. When falling you always, ALWAYS have to go limp. It lessens the trauma of impact. Bobbys' body had not gone limp, it was still too tense.

I flew past the midsection and glazed back up at my prone teammate. Come on frosty, you can do it, I silently chanted. I noted to my relief he was letting his body loosen up, a little bit.  Come on kiddo… There was only a few feet between us now and I was not going to let him fall. I knew that when this began, hopefully he knew that too.

Almost there…I reached out for him…a little closer…being careful to make sure he didn't get whiplash…he was still a little stiff…and he fell into my open arms. I smiled triumphantly for that moment, wanting to savor my victory forever. It didn't last long as it was shattered by Bobbys' scream a second later.  

A/N: The man Mrs. Worthington was actually mentioning was Lobo, who would later kill Warrens' father. He's a mutant who has some concepts about natural selection or something. (A friend asked me to put a connection in the story.) I believe Doctor Stuart was only shown in XMN:THY. (In case you can't tell by now I loved that series.) 

Next Chapter: What happened and the consequences. 


	19. For Every Action

ManualImpact: That was my first cliffhanger. Sorry it irked you but I had to make sure the next part fitted for the story so I ended it there. I think that Warren currently holds the title for the best flying X-Man, so I wanted to show his element. The suspense ends here! Well it ends for now… 

Jubes2681: The next few chapters will deal with Bobby. Let's just say that he will have a lot to say. 

Anything but ordinary3: Sadly no, Mr. McCoy will still be appearing at the end of the story. I'm not sure when that will be but it's not soon. It's not that I have anything against him but I want to keep the focus on Warren and Bobby for now. 

I'm sorry about the delay. I've been distracted again by school and other personal stuff.

------------------------------------------------------

"ARGGHHH!!!" Bobbys' scream tore through me, and if I was less alert I might have dropped him in shock. His eyes shut tightly, trying in vain to keep the fresh tears at bay before they streamed down his cheeks. He attempted to silences his painful cries as well but they escaped him anyway.

"Bring him to me, Angel!" The Prof telepathically ordered me. I blinked in surprise, as I didn't recall flying down to earth. Not that it really matter at the moment.

"What's wrong with him?" But I was ignored as the Prof gently took a hold of Bobbys' wrist. I winced as another shout of agony ripped through the kids' throat. God what had happened up there? Was he going to be okay?

"Shh…easy lad." Xavier soothed. Then a harsh, almost cold voice ordered me to get the First Aid kit from the back of his wheelchair. I did so without a peep and decided to stand away from both of them until I heard the verdict. Fairly soon Scott finally arrived on the scene, gasping for breath as he made his way straight to the kids' side. Scott opened his mouth but hesitated as if he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

With a great sigh the Prof began probe Bobbys' left arm again. This time no yells issued from the kid. He sat by bravely trying to master himself in front of us. Like he was afraid what we would think him less of a person for crying when hurt. 

"It looks like a fracture." Xavier suddenly proclaimed, startling us all from our own thoughts. "Still I would like to get an X-ray to be sure…and this is the only injury?"

Bobby nodded.

"Get changed then X-Men; we are going to the hospital." Scott took that as his cue to usher his friend away. Bobby was actually dressed in 'civilian cloths' already since no one thought it was right to have him fall in his underwear. 

"Would you mind going over what happened, Angel?"

"I-I'm not really sure myself, sir." That much was true; I still was trying to piece together what had gone wrong. I knew Bobby didn't relax his body too much…

"You stopped mid-air." He responded a bit callously. 

"What are--?"

"You let Robert fall into your arms." His eyes narrowed accusingly. "You were meant to match his speed, and then gradually break his descent. If he had fallen from a higher height Bobby would fall through terminal velocity and your 'rescue' would have broken every bone in his body."

I winced with every blow as he gave me the 'talk'. He said I was careless, endangered others, too impulsive. Not good qualities in a teammate. Or an X-Man for that matter. It was far worse than any of his other 'chats.' This time he made me feel inhuman, like I had actually meant to hurt Bobby. Like I was so cruel spoiled rich kid that got his kicks from taunting those I deemed less than me. 

Afterwards I threw the 'street cloths' over my uniform and sat in the drivers seat in the car to wait for the others. All I could do was think about the accident. Bobbys' scream, his tears of pain and the lecture. For some reason the thought of the Profs' little talk down didn't have the same effect as the other ones. Usually I didn't like to dwell on it as it would only make me for worse about my actions. This time however I realized I pissed. How dare he talk to me like that! Telling me to shape up or ship out! It wasn't even totally my fault! Bobby didn't let his body go totally limp but did anyone else mention this? Hell no!

Perfect Charles Xavier could place blame all he liked but no one could make an honest mistake. If I did that automatically made me the bad guy, right? I had to either be heartless or a moron for messing up. Because the great Charles Xavier never made mistakes, so it had to be me. 

In truth I didn't want to feel the guilt anymore. I wanted to hold on to my righteous anger and drown out anything else. I wasn't use to feeling bad about anything and when I did feel that sensation it made mad. I knew I wasn't sorely to blame. Though it wasn't like Xavier would began tearing down Bobby anytime soon. I knew it was childish but I needed someone to believe me and point a finger at Bobby for his part in this. In my mind it was only fair. 

I was brought back to reality when I heard the doors click open. I stared straight ahead as I was painfully aware of the three sets of eyes that would be boring into me. Once everyone was seated (the Professor sitting next to me) I started the engine. I was told in an emotionless voice what directions to take and that was all the talking any of us did on the ride.

It's funny how the mind works when you're plagued with conflicting emotions. I didn't even realize we were even at the hospital before I heard the nurse telling us to wait in the lobby. Xavier had apparently left with Bobby and I was stuck with a very sore faced Scott Summers. Though that was his normal face, you could tell he was upset this time by the clenched fists. Who wants to bet he's going to direct his latest hissy fit on me? To his credit Slim managed to restrain himself enough till the nurse came back to us. 

"How is he?" Scott asked.

"Mr. Drake will be alright. Luckily his wrist was just fractured and not broken." She answered in an annoyingly sweet voice. 

"When will we see him?" I wanted this over with as quickly as possible. With one of us injured the Professor would most likely have us returning to the school. The soon we left this dump the better.

"I'm not sure; the doctor is still with them." Giving us another sparkling smile she departed and I felt my stomach drop. I knew my day was about to get worse. Scott, never being one to disappoint, turned to me. 

"What were you thinking? You could of seriously--"

"What was I thinking?! New flash not everything is my f--!"

"Will you two gentlemen please be quiet? This is a hospital!" An irritated man hissed at us from behind his Penthouse magazine. That was just wrong.

"Uh…right. Sorry about that sir." Scott mumbled. After a brief search he had found an unoccupied room for us for continue our little chat in. 

"Well?" I said impatiently. "What is it now Scott? Come to find something else to pin on me?" 

"You should have been more careful!" He shot back. "Did you go through the lesson plans the Professor gave you?"

Though he said the last part like he was generally concerned I gave him the coldest glare I could muster. One I was sure would make even Iceman shiver. "Yes I went over the plans." I growled through gritted teeth. "I went over the safety rule as well. Despite what you think, Summers," I spat his surname like a curse word, "I am not reckless. I know what I'm doing."

Maybe it was the way I moved or the manner I spoke, either way the resolve in Scott broke down. The anger he tried so hard everyday of his life to lock away, to control was set loose. 

"If that was true we wouldn't be here." He hissed venomously.

A/N: In UXM 147 Angel catches Storm and thinks how he could break every bone in her body if he didn't match her speed. 

Next Chapter: More of the chat with Warren and Scott, and maybe another shock for the boys.


	20. There is a Reaction

Anything but ordinary3: Thanks, I've been busy with school work ago. I've been worried since one of my teachers told the class that is we mess up the final we fail the class. As you'll see in this chapter Xavier isn't the only one who needs a smack. ;) 

Enjis: According to Chuck Austen, Burt Worthington, Warrens' Uncle hired a hitman and Lobo was the hitman that murdered WW the second. Though Burt did kill Warrens' mother in XMN:THY. Well…thanks but this chapter is a little different.

Chapter 20: …There is a Reaction.

"This IS your fault. If you actually cared enough to do the practice routes, like you were ordered to do--"

"I did them!" I roared back. I had done so five times a day since I was given the instruction by the Prof. I didn't need to hear this crap from Xaviers' favorite little boot licker. I knew I had done all I could to prepare.

"Obviously not enough," he said in dry voice amazingly like the Professors'. "You never take the time to do any of the excises! You think you can do everything perfect just because you're--"

"Screw you Summers!" Well, I might have not said 'screw.' I knew where he was going with that jibe though. I had heard it all before and I was sick of it. He was going to attack my family, my status as the heir to their fortune. I would not allow him to go there.

 "Nice Worthington. It's good to know they taught you class at your boarding school." Scott remarked dryly. He was really pushing it now. I was feeling guilty enough as it was without the Profs' remarks, now Summers wanted a go at me. He just HAD to follow his beloved mentors' example. The little kiss ass. No, even worse was the way he twisted what happened to Bobby into a personal attack. Scott knew exactly what words to say to hurt you. He ranted on until I cut him off and told him to stick to the subject. My blood was boiling and I really wanted to rage at someone. And Scotty would do nicely.

"The subject is your behavior! Your inability to take responsibility for your mistakes! One that could cost your teammates' lives!" I flexed my fingers as I felt the itch to ball them into fist.

"I do take responsibility but this is not my fault! I did make sure I was ready for whatever was thrown at me! So don't you dare blame me for his mistakes!" I spat. I knew I did everything I could; Bobby had messed up not me.

"You were told--repeatedly--to slow down match his speed to make sure he didn't get hurt! But you just had to do things your way! Well let me set you straight mister; you are no where near as talented as you like to think you are! If we hadn't had come along you would be dead! Most people would catch a clue--!" We were screaming so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the people down the halls weren't following our argument word for word. 

"Listen Summers--" I wanted to get out before I did something I would regret. I had opened the door preparing to leave when Scotts' voice kept me planted where I stood. 

"No, you listen! I'm not going to stand by and let you push Bobby around anymore! I'm sick of you--"

"You actually think I wanted this to happen?!" I asked incredulously.

"It's not hard to believe given your fighting with Bobby--" That was when I found a new source to direct my anger at.

"Will you shut up about Bobby?! God, he's not your baby brother!" I practically shouted.

Scotts' jaw unclenched and dropped. He stuttered a moment before falling silent. I had no idea why that statement had such a profound effect on him at the time, but I was pleased with the results. 

His muteness however didn't last long as the impact of my words fully sunk in. I could have been imaging it but I recall a vein popping in his neck. "It's a foreign subject for you, isn't? That someone actually cares about another human being? That instead of getting showered in mon--"

"Shut up!" I really wanted to hit something hard and repeatedly. If Scott wasn't careful it would be his face. "You have no right to talk about my family!"

"And you have no right to talk about m…" Scott trailed off but I knew what he was going to say.

"Your what? Family?" I sneered. I wanted him to hurt, to get what was coming to him for getting me this worked up. That being the case I continued my taunting. "Yeah because this is such a great family you got. The bratty brother and patronizing father figure…"

"At least I can depend on them." Scott hissed. That hurt. A lot. I was sick of people treating me like I was the flanky one. An amateur…like the kid. 

"Right because Bobbys' all so-helpful to us all."

"He's an asset to the team--" Scott stated loyally.

"Oh yeah he's so valuable with his impressive abilities!" I said sarcastically. "Come on admit it, he's only here because Xavier had pity on him. He's nothing but trouble! This would have never have happened if he knew what the hell he was doing! We don't need a worthless little brat like him to keep holding us down!" I'm still not sure where those words had come from. I didn't really mean any of it. I just need to vent my rage and Scott had brought up a perfect target for it. One who I thought was perfect because he wasn't present. Another mistake on my part.

Scott turned his head sharply to get a view past my shoulder into the hallway. I glanced as well, taking in the small crowd that had gathered there. An elderly couple stared at us with fascination, a few girls instantly pretended to be reading different magazines, a ticked off nurse, and in front of the rest was…

"Bobby…" Even though Scott whispered his voice sounded incredibly loud to me in the hush of the lobby. All breath left me as I met the kids' eyes. They had changed back to icy blue this time doing nothing to hide the emotions that were present there. Confusion, frustration, shock, but above all else it was the hurt in those eyes that made me feel like an ass. Over the years I would learn many things about him. One of them being that Bobby wasn't afraid to show his pain but he didn't like to be pitied either. Yet he stood there stunned with such raw emotions passing his features unable to understand why this had occurred. 

Before I realized what I was doing I called out to him. He snapped out of his trance instantly, flinching as if he was struck. Without so much as another glance he took off past our little audience. I rushed after him ignoring the nurses' orders completely. 

"Bobby!" He ran ahead cutting through another cluster of people. Fairly soon I had lost sight of him. Cursing at my own stupidity (something that was becoming common after joining the X-Men) I saw the kids' escape route. It was a dead end and the only way to leave was the elevator. I didn't know why I felt I had to catch up with him. I had to set things right again.

"What do you think your doing?" Hissed the all too familiar exasperated voice of my team leader. At the moment he was the last person I wanted to speak to. This was all his fault. The little self-righteous--"

"Answer me, Worthington!" I glared dangerously at him. Scott recoiled half a step in shock, yet he refused to let me be. "If he gets hurt because--"

I didn't let him finish as I rushed towards the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going after him. And I am not going to make things worse." I added as he opened his mouth. 

"What about the Professor?"

"Tell him anything you want!" I yelled back distractedly.  

A/N: With a lot of tension about the mutant killings and Bobbys' injury I figured they boys were due to snap at each other. I've been thinking about doing a one shot in Bobbys' POV about this chapter what do you guys think?

Next Chapter: Things don't work out exactly the way Warren planned. 


	21. Consequences

ManualImpact: I hope my one-shot helped some. 

I was considering having Xaviers' POV as well but this really isn't his story. 

Anything but ordinary3: You felt sorry for Warren too? 

That's a relief, I wanted at least one person to feel for him too.

Yes, Scott can really be a dick. It part of his character that intrigues and angers me to no end.

 Hopefully I can finish this story up soon and get Hank to make an appearance. Though no promises. 

I can relate to your workload situation. Sometimes I just don't feel like doing it. Now I have a test to study for. :(  

Beaubier: I just had to have those two fight. 

I know, I have the boys take a step towards friendship then I yank them back. It's just so much fun. ;) 

And major thanks Beaubier for Beta reading this chapter!
    
    I was such an ass. I couldn't believe I said--oh god!
    
     I was finally getting along with the icecube and I had to ruin it by fighting 
    
    with Scott! Scott of all people! I wondered what would have been worse--having
    
    Bobby hear all those things I said about him or knocking Slim out. 
    
    The latter was tempting at the moment. I doubted I would regret it as much as the former.
    
    Luckily the hospital was small enough to find Bobby
    
    unless he left the building. He wouldn't do
    
    that...right?
    
    I searched the first floor frantically. He had to be
    
    there! He couldn't be that pissed off at me!
    
    "Can I help you, young man?" A baffled nurse asked me
    
    warily. I guess running around looking into all the
    
    patients' room like a manic was drawing attention. Like
    
    I actually cared about that at the moment.
    
    "Uh yeah, have you seen a kid about this tall--," I
    
    drew my hand up to Bobby's height, "--with short brown
    
    hair and a bandaged wrist." Her lip twisted as she
    
    decided whether I was sane enough speak with. I gave
    
    her my most miserable look I could manage, the one
    
    that never failed to get me out of trouble with my
    
    mother.
    
    "*Sigh* Yes, I saw that young man not to long ago when
    
    he ran nearly tripped me! I wanted to scold him but
    
    after seeing that look on his face…the poor child
    
    looked like he just lost his best friend." I winced. I
    
    really had messed up this time. "…after he ran out of
    
    the hospital--"
    
    "HE RAN OUT?!"
    
    "Lower your voice young man!" The nurse hissed back,
    
    but I was already heading towards the front door. What
    
    was he thinking leaving like that?! It was really
    
    strange how much my emotions were conflicting. I felt
    
    protective of Bobby--yet I wanted to kill him when I
    
    found him. The guilt was still there, but so was my
    
    sense of damn Worthington pride.
    
    I couldn't see him on the street and I knew he must
    
    have been long gone by now. That only left me one
    
    choice. I had to get a better view and what was better than
    
    a bird's eye view?  I went into the alleyway to take
    
    off my street clothes. Luckily since we were all in a
    
    hurry to leave I still had my uniform on underneath.
    
    My mask was slipped on into place but I still had one
    
    problem to deal with. My damn harness. None of the
    
    straps would budge. Growing more frustrated by second
    
    I had enough and strained my wings against the blasted
    
    thing. Nothing happened except extreme discomfort to
    
    my wings.
    
    I wanted to hit something. So I did. Of course most
    
    people realize that unless you have super strength
    
    hitting a brick wall is pretty stupid. Still, the anger
    
    from hurting myself gave me that extra boost to break
    
    out of my restraints. Not waiting to be discovered I
    
    took for the skies. Once I was high above my fury
    
    rapidly began to fade. Taking one last calming breath
    
    I focused on scanning the streets for Bobby.
    
    I finally spotted him a few blocks from the hospital.
    
    Wow…he was a lot faster that I gave him credit for.
    
    Still it didn't take me long to get near him, even the
    
    air current didn't slow me down much. I called out to
    
    him, disregarding the other people on the street. Not
    
    caring one bit that I was causing undue attention to
    
    be drawn to us.
    
    Bobby flinched at the sound of my voice but kept
    
    moving. I groaned. Why doesn't he make this easy for
    
    me? Didn't he realize by now that I didn't like to say
    
    I was sorry? Or that I was frustrated enough as it
    
    was? I'd be lucky if I kept my temper in check.
    
    I have never been too good at expressing my emotions.
    
    A Worthington trait I guess. Add to the fact that I was
    
    feeling guilty, worried, frustrated and starting to
    
    get seriously pissed off for all the crap I was going
    
    through. Not the best sign that I was ready to patch
    
    things up. Still…I had to try.
    
    "Will you stop for a moment and listen to a fella,
    
    runt?" To be perfectly honest the question had become
    
    rhetorical after I grabbed his elbow. I wasn't going
    
    to give him a chance to run off again. I was
    
    determined to haul his ass back in need be. Yet Bobby
    
    didn't seem to want to fight back. He didn't even seem to
    
    notice I was there at all.
    
    "Come on let's get you back before you hurt yourself."
    
    I muttered in irritation. Bobbys' head shot up and he
    
    suddenly yanked his arm away from me. I didn't realize
    
    what I had done until I caught his glare. Crap…I
    
    hadn't meant it like that.
    
    "Yeah, because we both know how great I am at getting
    
    into trouble." He said in an unnervingly even voice
    
    that sent a shiver down my spine.
    
    "I didn't mean it like that!" But Bobby made no reply
    
    this time and made to leave until I pulled him back.
    
    "I'm talking to you, Drake!" He unconsciously rubbed
    
    his injured wrist and I felt another wave of guilt
    
    wash over me. "Look, I'm going to take you back now--"
    
    "I'm not going anywhere." Though he didn't say it out
    
    loud we both knew he was going to say, "with you."
    
    Pulling away from me he almost tensely walked across
    
    the street into the Eddie's place. Not to long ago we
    
    all had been there enjoying ourselves--before
    
    everything went crashing down around us. It seemed
    
    like a lifetime ago. Now all I could do was stare
    
    dumbfounded at Bobby's retreating figure and ask how it had come to this. 
    
    How could I have ruined it all with a few angry words?
    
    Well I hadn't come all this way to back down then. I
    
    wasn't sure how I was going to do it, but Bobby was
    
    going back. I had just taken my first step when pain
    
    exploded in the back of my head. I stumbled to the
    
    ground fall barely hearing the broken glass rain down
    
    around me.
    
    "Aw, did the little mutie fall down?" A sarcastic
    
    voice asked. I dimly blinked unable to get the white
    
    spots out of my eyes. It was so hard to focus…
    
    "Why don't we help 'im?!" A swift kick collided with
    
    my gut and another to my knee. I don't recall if I
    
    yelled those times, but I know that I tried not to.
    
    "*Gasp*…who…?"
    
    "Oh the mutie never heard of us. Well, let me
    
    introduce you to the Mutant Extermination Force…"

***Warning***

I have changed the rating from PG to PG-13 for a reason. 

The next chapter will have violence in it, though I'm not sure how much. 

Also I have never written violence so be warned that this is my first attempt.


	22. Backs against the Walls

ManualImpact: Writing conflict is so much fun, though this chapter gave me a headache. I never wrote a fight scene before let alone one in a P.O.V.

Anything but ordinary3: Thanks, I tried to show some of the personality traits the boys share. Hank…it really depends on how long I write the chapters from now one. If I make them a bit longer he could make an appearance within four chapters. That's kinda of 'soon' isn't it? *Gets distracted by mental image of the Professor in a turbo booster wheelchair.* Watch out for the stairs…

Not only did I stress out over school work, I honestly didn't feel up to writing this for awhile. I just heard some news about the X-Men reload and it seriously ticked me off to the point I didn't feel like having anything to do with the X-Men.
    
    And major thanks Beaubier for Beta reading this chapter!
    
    As you can guess I was pretty much all round screwed.
    
    I couldn't see anything beyond bright lights as the
    
    hits continued. I knew I was being dragged back
    
    somewhere--most likely the alleyway. Which meant my
    
    back my assailants would literally have my back up 
    
    against the wall.
    
    Terrific.
    
    On the up side at least my sight was slowly clearing
    
    enough for me to defend myself.
    
    The tallest one--obviously the leader--glared at me.
    
    He might have been thinking how disgusting a freak
    
    like me was or how I should never have been born. But
    
    I didn't give a damn what he though at the moment, my mind
    
     was already trying to format a plan. Which wouldn't be
    
    much of one. The alley was too narrow for me to fly out
    
    of for one thing. Add in the fact that the numbers
    
    were against me. I might not have been too focused on
    
    math, but even I knew twenty-to-one odds weren't good.
    
    The tall guy's guard was down and I knew I had to take
    
    any opening for all it was worth. In my eagerness I
    
    made a clumsily swipe for the gut--which he
    
    sidestepped easily. I might have missed but he didn't.
    
    I received a hit to my jaw that made my teeth rattle.
    
    "Oh look…the wittle birdie's hurting!" Snickered one
    
    of the hate mongers in a sickening baby talk that
    
    succeed in aggravating me further.
    
    "Well bird-brain should have thought about that 'fore
    
    he came to our town!" Snapped another in mocking
    
    tones. I actually winced at the term 'bird-brain.' Not
    
    because I was offended by the weak taunt or even felt
    
    it was appropriate for my current behavior. I was
    
    reminded of the insults Bobby and I traded regularly.
    
    Even when he was furious with me the kid never had
    
    such malice in his voice, such disgust.
    
    "This little fairy should have never been born!" The
    
    leader shouted using another well placed kick to prove
    
    his superiority. My feeble kicks and punches only
    
    managed to hurt a few of them, too few. Before long I
    
    was cornered, being held upright by thugs as their
    
    leader delivered some painful blows.
    
    "Your kind…are…freaks…of nature!" He hissed jabbing
    
    at me. "Come on sing for me you little fairy!"
    
    I refused to give those bastards the satisfaction of
    
    screaming. I may have been beaten, still alive because
    
    my suffering was amusing to them--but damn it I still
    
    had SOME pride left. The little gathering began to
    
    chant more insults at me, cackling at my futile
    
    attempts to defend myself.
    
    "Stop it! Please!" A small cry came from the swarming
    
    onlookers. To my shock my beating actually halted. I
    
    struggled to catch a glimpse at my savoir but I did
    
    not expect THIS person. The girl from Eddie's place
    
    that I had flirted with…
    
    "Stop? Are you insane Penny?! This is mutie!"
    
    "But you're going to kill him!" Penny hollered back.
    
    Most of the mob seemed to have thought this statement
    
    was rather funny and stated to laugh at the girl's naiveté.
    
    "Uh that's kinda the point, sis," a large man with a
    
    half burnt face replied nastily, "You knew that coming
    
    in."
    
    "I thought we were going to do something political not
    
    murder!" She shot back chancing a glance at me.
    
    "Like we'd ever get anything done that way! You were
    
    there when that mutie freak messed up your brother's
    
    face--then yours!" Penny unconsciously touched the
    
    angry red mark that ran down her face and I couldn't
    
    help but feel for her. The lady had guts. Even though
    
    she was wronged she was still willing to stand up for
    
    us 'freaks.'  It's always hard to stand by your beliefs
    
    especially if you're alone against the odds.
    
    "I know that," her eyes narrowed dangerously, "but he
    
    was NOT the one to do it!"
    
    "Forget her!" A shout rang out from the crowd. "Just
    
    finish the freak off already!"
    
    More cries agreed and once again I was stuck under the
    
    limelight. I caught Penny's eye for a second and her
    
    head drooped shamefully before she fled from the
    
    scene. Once her golden head was out of sight my
    
    stomach dropped. My last hope had just died.
    
    I was brought back, painfully, to reality when a right
    
    hook cuffed my face. The owner of the fist,
    
    unfortunately, was wearing a ring. A sharp one at that.
    
    It cut into my skin searing a new kind of pain into my
    
    already raw flesh, drawing blood in its wake. Seeing this brought
    
    the M.E.F. in closer. They were like sharks, the sight
    
    of blood had thrilled them and they want more.
    
    My battered wings had managed to take the blunt of most
    
    of the beating, had been pull back to get in some
    
    direct hits.
    
    "Come on you fairy, sing for me!" Against my will I
    
    screamed as his knee slammed into my midsection, no
    
    doubt breaking a rib in the process. They all cackled
    
    in a sadistic manner that made my bruised skin want
    
    to crawl. In my head I could imagine the Prof's voice
    
    chiding me for my stupidity. Or Slim's telling me that
    
    I once again proved his point by getting trapped so
    
    easily. Then Bobby would say--
    
    "LET GO OF HIM!"
    
    No, that wasn't what he would say. My mind was working
    
    on a slower speed than normal as I when finally
    
    realized that someone had actually said that aloud.
    
    Standing at the mouth of the alleyway stood the
    
    smallest figure among us. His face was stark white,
    
    his brown hair messy, but his face was determined.
    
    Even after all we had been though together recently
    
    Bobby Drake was still there to defend his teammate.
    
    None of the Mutant Extermination Force seemed to take
    
    him seriously though.
    
    I almost sighed in relief until he repeated his
    
    demand. I was about to scream at him to get the hell
    
    away from there but I held my tongue. It would NOT be
    
    in Bobby's best interest to have an obvious mutant
    
    calling more attention to him. The leader smirked as
    
    he made his way over the kid, forgetting me for a
    
    moment. Even his thugs attention slipped as did their
    
    grip on me. I knew this was what Agent Duncan would
    
    call a 'chance slip.' If I was to play the hand was dealt
    
    right I could escape, but I had to wait for the precise
    
    moment to strike. I had to think up a plan...
    
    Though my mind was busy formatting a plan I couldn't
    
    help but have my attention diverted by the M.E.F.
    
    leader. The man who had only seconds ago stuck me
    
    regarded Bobby coolly, taking in the sight of his
    
    bandaged wrist with amusement.
    
    "You want us to let him go do you?" The man asked in a
    
    belittling tone that would have put Xavier to shame.
    
    To add insult to injury he crouched down until he was
    
    at eye level with Bobby. Yet the kid didn't waver,
    
    just like with me he refused to back off. Part of me
    
    was scared to death at the idea of him endangering
    
    himself like this (that part is that I like to refer
    
    to as 'Scott.') Another part of me couldn't help but
    
    admire his stubbornness. The kid was jumping into
    
    things head first without asking questions. Totally
    
    reckless. Just like me.
    
    "Yes." Bobby responded clearly with a slight edge to his
    
    voice.
    
    "Sorry but we don't let freaks go..."
    
    The kids' gaze hardened and I saw the fury that use to
    
    be directed only at me. Which made it even more
    
    bizarre to see that anger brought up on my behalf.
    
    "…Unless you want to try to help him."
    
    The crowd hooted with laughter. Bobby drew his
    
    undamaged arm back and his fist connected with the
    
    man's face. The man crumbled to the ground, knocked
    
    out…well cold. They stopped laughing.
    
    "What the hell?!"
    
    They wasted no more time as they rush towards Bobby,
    
    the kid had enough sense to use his powers then. He
    
    had been practicing crowd control for awhile now and 
    
    it seemed to be paying off. I took this as my cue to
    
     fight back. I felt so weak...even though I was able
    
     to release myself it was still a strain to move. Every punch
    
     was costing me. My wings are powerful weapons that many
    
     people over look. I've heard that a goose's wing could break a man's arm--
    
    well, mine could kill if I used enough force. Not that
    
    I could in such a confining space.
    
    Bobby, I noted, was drawing more attention to himself
    
    than I was. More of the M.E.F.  attacked him. My
    
    stomach tightened and I urged myself on not knowing
    
    why I suddenly felt so unnerved. We had to get out of
    
    there fast. I just knew something bad would happen if
    
    we stayed. I had a gut feeling about it. A second
    
    later my fears were confirmed as a military styled
    
    boot slammed into Bobby back. He fell limply like a
    
    puppet that had just had it's strings cut not even
    
    getting a chance to scream before another hit came.
    
    I rushed forward only to be halted by some idiot with
    
    something to prove attempted to stab me. I dodged his
    
    swipe and kneed him hard neither in his stomach or his
    
    groin. I was beyond noticing or caring about fighting
    
    clean at that point. Bobby cries were getting louder
    
    and all other sounds faded into nothingness. Five of
    
    them were beating on him, harder than their sadistic
    
    leader hit me. Of course he had been playing with me
    
    at the time, wanting to savor every noise the 'mutie
    
    freak' made. These 'brave soldiers' were pulling out
    
    all the stops. They wanted a boy they had never meant
    
    before to die simply because he was born differently
    
    than them.
    
    All too soon Bobby's cries fell silent and a terror
    
    unlike anything I had ever felt before crept over me. I
    
    somehow forgot the pain of my broken rib, the limp in
    
    my step and all other pain. With a yelp of surprise
    
    the first bigot went crashing to the wall as my wing
    
    smashed into him. Not enough to kill him perhaps but
    
    it would leave a mark. That would have to be enough.
    
    The next two came at me at once foolishly believing
    
    that the odds were in their favor. They may have cut
    
    me, slashing their switchblades into my side but I
    
    still overpowered them. And then there were two.
    
    They stopped and stared at me. I slowly advanced on
    
    them, unsure what I was going to do when I reached
    
    them. I had never felt such rage before, such hatred.
    
    The two of them snapped out of their stupor just
    
    before I was within reaching distance and bolted. I
    
    might have chased after them if my attention wasn't
    
    brought back to reality. At my feet laid the
    
    unconscious and bloody form of Bobby Drake.


	23. Guardian Angel

Well I hadn't gotten to many reviews so I thought I lost you guys but I've been convinced to continue. Thanks to **Beaubier **for being an awesome Beta reader and **Cailleach Bheur** for conning me into writing this. ;)

**lighted eagle**: Thank you, that part had worried me, as this part does for different reasons. It's good to know what's working and what isn't.

**Anything but ordinary3:** 'Dopey Xavier'? 'Drip Scott'? lol Anyway school work has been rough but hopefully I'll be able to write more soon, but still no promises. Thank you for reviewing!

**Chapter 23: Guardian Angel**

I detected no movements from Bobby, not even the rise and fall of his chest. His blanched skin felt so cold... I had never seen so much blood in my life. For an agonizing moment I thought he was dead. For an agonizing moment I thought he was dead.

"You can't do this to me, Bobby!" I hissed. "Get up, now! …Please…" The tiniest of groans escaped his lips informing me that he was still alive. Bobby was still clinging to life, if only in spite of me.

I wanted to get the hell out of there but I was certain that wasn't the best of ideas. Weren't you suppose to leave someone where they were in this kind of situation? I recalled something about the dangers of moving a person, something and breaking the spine. Whatever I did I had to be careful. Slowly, carefully, I checked for injuries. Little moans of protest told me where the most intense harm had been inflected. If Bobby wasn't so out of it I'm sure he'd be snapping at me for my less the gentle touch.

There were some broken bones a couple ribs and even his formerly fractured wrist to be precise. Anything other than the bruises and cuts to his face were hard to know for certain the extent of the damage there. So it hard to tell. I did know that there would be an ugly bruise over his left eye. Not that that was important at the moment but I knew he'd be complaining about it later.

"Hurry! The mutie freaks must be over here!" Great, reinforcements, just what I don't need. Having little choice, I gingerly picked Bobby up. My whole body was, killing me. The pain was so extreme that I doubted I could manage to carry my own weight much less carry someone else.

"It……hurts…" Bobby suddenly moaned softly. My chest tightened when I heard that. No matter how bad my pain was he's the one who's worse off. I had to get him help, he needed me. I had gotten him into this mess so it was only fitting that I got him out of it. 

Once I had enough room to spread my wings I took off to the air. The strain of on my wings was unbearable. Even the usual pleasant winds felt harsh and unforgiving against my skin. Bobby shivered his undamaged hand,clutching feebly at my torn uniform.

"You're going to be alright." I told him in the most comforting tone I could manage, hoping he wouldn't detect the hint of panic in my voice. He shuddered a bit almost causing me to fall in shock. The sudden movement caused me to cry out in protest as it seemed to set fire to my broken rib. Unable to focus through the pain enough to stay aloft I plummeted back to earth. As I fell I became vaguely aware of the irony of my situation. A broken, flawed Angel being cast out of Heaven. At another time I would have laughed at the quirk of fate. Instead I tried tomake an emergency landing on top of the one of therooftops. 

I won't lie, I've had better landings. The impact was hard, it jarred, if not further damaged several of my injuries. I managed to take the blunt of the collision, doing my best to protect Bobby. 

"Ahh…" He moaned letting his body fall limply in my arms. 

"Hey! Speak to me Bobby!" I was terrified. / Oh god,what have I done to him? Did I break his spine in my rush?! /

"C--cold." He shuttered, unconsciously trying to draw himself closer. 

"What?"

"It's…s-s-so…c-cold."

Damn it! This was bad, really bad. Bobby's the freaking Iceman and he's cold?! I remembered those stupid courses Duncan and Xavier tried to drill into our heads. The ones we never thought we'd need.

I had to check his symptoms to be sure he wasn't going through what I feared. Cool, clammy skin…rapid pulse…damn it. Bobby was going into shock. He had injuries to the chest, so that meant I had to let his legs lay flat…right? And I knew I had to keep him warm but--did the same rules apply to mutants? Ones that could control temperatures? It wasn't like I had a blanket with me or anything. If this was the beginnings of shock, then how long did I have before things deteriorated further? I did my best to set him down on a few stable looking boxes hoping it would actas bed till we could move again.

I did the best I could to stop the bleeding. Offering useless words of comfort knowing full well it wasn'tjust him I was trying to convince. I cast a glance around us, searching for SOMETHING, anything to cover him with. Finding nothing I felt myself sink gracelessly next to my fellow X-Man. Full blown terror was only a few seconds away and all I could do was wrap myself protectively in my own wings. That was when an idea began to form. An idea to keep him warm, using the only means I had. My own wings. Not necessarily a brilliant idea but it was something.

Careful not to do further harm to him I gingerly lowered one wing over his body. I didn't want to do this. I hate the idea of letting someone even touch my wings, let alone using them as in their damaged state as a cover. No one had ever touch my wings before, except a handful on people. Those people had been less than gentle. I guess I just had a fear of having my wings injured. The thought of losing the ability to fly was unbearable. Still, my fear over Bobby dying overshadowed that. So I let my wing drape over him. There was nothing else I could do for him now but keep him calm. I might as well have been wishing for the Prof to re-grow his hair. I had never done anything to comfort Bobby before, I only pissed him off more. What could I say to him? 

"…Uh…y--you know everything is…everything is going to be okay, Bobby." 

Alright, I'll admit that was lame. Cliché and verylame. I knew then that the only thing that would bring some sense of peace to either of us was the truth. 

"Look I'm…I'm sorry Bobby. I never meant what I said…Scott was…he just…" 

"You……m--m--meant it." The weakened voice almost taunted me. 

"No, I didn't! Now shut up, okay! Don't talk,alright?!" So much for calmness. I couldn't even keepit together, how could I expect him to? "Please…just don't…I am such a moron." I muttered the last part to myself not expecting a reply. I got one all the same. 

"No…argu…ment…h--here." 

"I just…thought I could handle things on my own." I confessed not bothering to chastise him for speaking."That--that I didn't need any help. Maybe Xavier wasjust pushy and Scott was a dick who wanted to please daddy." I knew I sounded like a dick for saying that but it still felt good. "They would never stop the lectures after all. How hotheaded I am. How little my experience meant. How thoughtless I was. And the Professor always wanting me to prove myself worthy of the dream…" 

I was babbling but I couldn't help myself. I had enough sense left to pick a calmer topic but I was still droning on and on. I talked about some of my more embarrassing adventures, something that at another time and place he'd laugh at. I didn't know ifit was helping him or not. Or even if he was hearing me anymore. He never replied, and barely moved. Every few minutes I would check his pulse just to make sure he was still there with me. I knew I needed to get help, but I couldn't leave Bobby behind. Of all the times for me to leave behind my damn cell phone… 

There was still a way to call for help though I wasn't sure I was able to do so. The psychic rapport wasn't strong enough for the Prof to 'feel' what was wrong. Was he looking for me? If not then I had to contact him, if I could. I tried. 

Nothing. 

Damn it! Why couldn't I do it?! I had the same training as the others, I should be able to do it! But I couldn't. I wasn't sure how to, not the way Xavier explained it. Bobby had tried to tell me about it once but I had pretended not to really listen to him atthe time to save face. I never had a chance to do it his way before… But then again I didn't have a real reason to try before. Now what was it the kid had said? 

_"You gotta forget about everything else. Forget about being annoyed, or scared and just focus."_

_"Oh what?" I had asked with some frustration that heunderstood what seemed beyond my grasp._

_"On the Prof. Just imagine him in your mind and think about what you want to talk to him about. It's kinda like having someone else on the other side of the room. You know they can't hear you over the party so you have to call out to them. Just ignore everyone and everything else in the room and tune into that person. Strain to hear what they are saying and only that." Bobby had explained as if this was all common knowledge to him. "At least at first, once you do it a few times it gets easier."_

I took a deep breath calming breath then I closed my eyes. I blocked out everything, the pain, the panic, everything except the feel of Bobbys' pulse underneathmy fingertips. 

One beat, two beats, three beats… 

I pictured Charles Xavier in my minds' eye. I took inthe little details, his posture, his normal grim visage, the glare on his forehead (Bobby had gotten me to think about that one.) I thought about the sound ofhis voice until he was the only thing I was focused on. 

Professor?

Nothing.

Professor Xavier?!

Nada. 

PROFESSOR?!

Warren?!A shocked voice hollered in my skull. Just to let you know having a telepath screaming inside your head is not the most pleasant experience. Wincing slighting from the pain I replied. 

Y-yes sir--Apparently the surprise of having me' call' him had worn of quickly. Still some small part of me felt disappointed that he wasn't impressed with my progress… 

Where have you been? Scott says he's been searching all over the hospital--

We're not there sir. We…we had another fight sir…but that doesn't matter now. Bobby's hurt and I don't know if I can make it to back to the hospital in one piece.

I'm afraid you'll have to Warren. 


	24. Show me the Way to go Home Again

**lighted eagle: **Would you believe me if I told you that wasn't meant to be evil? …well not **that** evil. It just seemed like a good place to end. Yeah, most of my chapters are short, usually about four or five pages. I try to make it manageable. In the future I'll see if I can write longer chapters. Thanks for the review.

****

****

**Anything but ordinary3:** LOL! To defend Xavier, he's not trying to be cruel. He's trying to get these kids to take care of themselves. Some of his reasoning is in this chapter so I'll say no more. Sorry no Beast yet, and I'm not too certain how long he will be in this story. Thank you for once again taking time to review one of my chapters, whenever I get reviews it inspires me to write more. School permitting of course. I hope your workload lightens soon and that you did well on your exams.

****

****

**Polka dot:** Thank you. I'm not really sure what you mean by shiny. If you mean that he's not goofing of playing pranks like he did in early issues, well, I don't see him doing much of that yet. Not until Warren settles in and I think he really gets into it after Hank comes. The Bobby I have written does sometimes get short-tempered, like on the ride on the jet where he almost froze Warren in front of the Prof. As for being a screw up I don't think he is. The only writer that has truly showed him acting like one is Chuck Austen and he admitted that he didn't really understand the character.

****

****

****

****

**fireweaver****:** Thank you for your kind words. It's funny to see just what makes these characters tick. Bobbys' humor has always been something that interested me. Warren never stuck me as the type of guy that lets people get too close to him, I can't recall him doing so too often.

Special Thanks to** Beaubier **for doing such an awesome job Beta Reading this chapter and be able to make some sense out of my sleep deprived writing. ****

****

****

**Chapter 24: Show me the way to go home again**

He had to have been joking. That was the only explanation for it. Surely the Prof would sense my agony over the psychic link. That being the case he'd know that I wasn't capable of movement without the pain overwhelming me. Being a telepath he'd obviously 'heard' my concerns…

_We can't get you Warren, we have neither the resources nor the--_

_Do you think I can do this, sir?_

My pride had been snatched away from me and left me with my own share of reservations about my abilities. Without it I felt naked, and some what blind. I knew, however that I could trust Charles Xavier to be brutally honest with me.

_Of course I do. You'll be fine, son, and you will not be alone. I will be with you the entire way._

He sounded almost...parental. Strange thing was that I had never thought of him caring about us--about me like that. It was comforting in a bizarre way.

_To make your journey more bearable I will help relieve you of some of your pain, as well as Robert's._ I released the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. Maybe we could pull this off after all…

_Can't you just get rid of all of it at once?_It seemed like such an obvious idea to me, unfortunately he didn't seem to share my excitement.

_Theoretically I could…_ The Prof stated in thatwould-be-calm 'voice.'

_But?_

_It might be for the best if we do not risk it. One or both of you may come to rely on my telepathic abilities like a drug. Making you two forget the pain could do more harm then it will help._

I didn't fully understand what the problem was. I was just a kid at the time, and the concept was strange to me. How could something that was meant to help me harm me as well? Even so that wasn't the most unsettling thing. I was old enough to realize that Charles Xavier was just a man, though that was sometimes easy to forget. I was young enough however to feel disturbedby the fact that he wasn't perfect. The idea was mind-boggling, and to be honest, frightening.

_Get ready to take off, Angel._

_Right, sir._

I adjusted Bobby's weight in my arms wincing as my sore muscles protested at the strain. My teammate blinked up at me sorrowfully, not even having the strength to taunt me. Things were definitely bad. His darkened brown eyes briefly flickered to my bloodied face before his head lolled back.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad. I could do this blindfolded." I informed him, a bit distressed by his grayish skin tone. The words tumbled out of my mouth and I had no idea why I had bothered to utter them. For Bobby? Maybe, but he didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything. It could have been a force of habit, but whatever the reason, I was lightly chastised by Xavier for letting my focus slip. Not that I could blame the him for worrying

A dizziness was beginning set in, not the best sign for a regular flier like me. In an instant I felt the Professor touching my mind, easing some of the burden from me. I was pleasantly numb from the most of the pain. If the small grin on Bobby's face was anything to judge by I'd say that he was feeling the effect too. After some prompting from Xavier I started some mindless chit-chat to keep Bobby conscious. To this day I have no clue what I said to him. I might have been babbling like a moron, who knows, but it was a battle I had to win.

Every time his eyes drifted shut. I would nudge him in the arm, grating his nerves further each time. I suppose it's best to stick with what you know; and I did seem to excel at annoying him. But the real reason I bothered him was that I was scared. I was terrified of letting him slip into unconsciousness. In the state he was in Bobby could wind up in a coma.

_How's his pulse, Angel?_

_It's still weak, sir._ I flinched when I touched his wrist. Was Bobby always this cold or was he getting worse?

_Focus, Angel. Bobby needs you to keep alert._ Didn' the think I realized that? For being a telepath the man was surprisingly dense. Still, he did have a point. The hospital roof was so close, and if Xavier hadn't shaken me out of it, I would have flown past it.

With all my skill and remaining strength, I managed to make a safe landing, but that was about it. I felt theProfessor's mind leave me and the pain he had help my mind suppress came back in full force. I won't lie, it was overwhelming for me. I could barely hold on to Bobby, my feeble grip on him was slipping as my vision began to blur.

"W--W--War…?" I think even the most hardest of hearts would have broken at the sound of Bobby's voice. So weak, childlike, and obviously filled with agony.

"I'm…here Bobby…" I managed to choke out. The world around me was swaying, whirling back and forth. I wasn't even sure where he was much less where 'here' was…

"C--can't," he gasped, "breath."

I struggled to find him, but it was an impossible task. Everything was getting dark. Where the hell were they?! "B…Bobby?"

I was met with silence, I tried to form his name again but the task proved too difficult for me. I attempted to 'call' out to the Prof but I didn't have any energy left. In the distance I heard a door slam open and oncoming footfalls. I should have felt something akin to terror at being a 'mutie' trapped on the roof. I should have-- but I didn't. As long as Bobby was okay, I didn't care.

"Bobby?! Warren?!" _I know that voice_, was the last thing I thought before I slipped into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, though I'm not certain how long, I awoke in a room I had never been in before. I knew it wasn't the hospital that I had landed on. The room was a little too plain, almost military-like in design, with none of the warmth. ****Not that I really cared at that moment. My head was pounding and my body still felt battered. I was going to try to go back to sleep... until I recalled what had occurred. Of more specifically, who might need my help.

"Bob--!" I yelped as my body protested against my sudden movement. A pair of hands gently pressed against my shoulders forcing me back. I looked upexpecting to see a nurse only to find Scott's lanky form hovering uncertainly over my bed. "Scott?"

"You should be resting, Warren. You've been through alot." He said, pacing around in a restless manner. Normally I'd be amused by his nervousness... but it had been a long day.

"And I will be, right after we straighten a few things out." Back into Worthington mode now, straightforwardness, no more dancing around the problem. Scott regarded me in that uncanny manner of his, weighing out whether or not he was up to this. Then with a sigh he sat next to me, knowing that I would not let up. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Good, but before we get into this I want to know what's happened. Where are we? Is Bobby--?"

"We're back at the mansion in the sick bay. Bobby's sleeping next to you on the other side of the curtain. It'll be sometime before he can get up, by himself, but he'll be alright." Scott spoke in a relieved but tired tone. When he tilted his head a certain way I could see dark bags underneath his eyes, through his ruby glasses. He was just as worried about the kid as I was, though I knew he'd never let Bobby know that. Like me, Scott had his own intimacy issues, though his were more severe, and with good cause

"We heal faster than most. At least, that's what the Professor says."

"'We'?"

"Mutants." Scott answered with a shrug.

"Oh." Well, what else could I say? "What happened at the hospital though? Why did the Prof quit giving us mental painkillers?"

If possible, Scott looked even more uncomfortable. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger vigorously before he reluctantly continued. "Well…you see the Professor lost his contact when another mutant—another telepath was killed."

"The M.E.F.?" He nodded.

"The Professor felt her death…and well I found the two of you and we got you fixed up enough to travel--"

"Wait a moment, you're telling me that no one cared that a winged mutant was getting treatment?"

"No one really noticed…" Scott trailed off but I got his meaning. The Professor must have 'convinced' some people into helping us. I was glad that we made it, yet the idea made me feel uncomfortable. An uneasiness loomed in the air as Slim and I both considered this prospect. What would Xavier do to make his dream a reality? How far was he willing to go?

Attempting to clear both of our heads I broke the silence. "Thanks, Scott."

"For what?"

"For looking after us, for telling me the truth, I guess." For teaching me a few things also, but I couldn't bring myself to say that part out loud. Many people have mistaken Scott (myself included) for the bootlicking boyscout. There's more to him though, he doesn't do things because it's what he's told. Scott genuinely cares about the X-Men, his family. And I was shocked about how much this somewhat dysfunctional 'family' was coming to mean to me too.

"Look, about what I said earlier, I didn't mean--"

"Yes, you did," he started to protest but I gave him adismissive wave. "Did you make me mad? Yes, and I said some bad things too. Things I didn't mean but said all the same."

"I just want to--"

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Your heart was in the right place…Slim." He grinned at the use of his nickname then looked expectantly at me. "I am NOT going to say I'm sorry to you though." I informed him. "You're not the one I need to say that to."

"I know; I was just making sure you knew that."Scott's voice had slight edge to it, laced with that protective tone of his. A couple of days before, this the tone would have irritated me, that day I found it almost charming. He rose from his chair and started to walk away when I called after him. "Slim?"

"Yes, Warren?"

"While you're up can you fluff my pillow?" Scott stared at me for a moment before he gave an exasperated sign and turned to leave.

"What?"

A/N: In a flashback issue where Xavier meets Legions' mother he tells Erik that he can't keep using his telepathic abilities to cure her because she will come to depend on it like a drug.

Next Chapter: Bobby and Warren have a little chat and Duncan has some news about the M.E.F.


End file.
